From The Ashes Of Defeat
by IchimaruKitsune
Summary: Jiriya and Tsunade are dead, Shizune has fallen into depression. And now a new Hokage must be chosen to avenge those killed. The only question is, will he put down his favorite book to do so?
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: Well hello there everyone. This is my first story ever and it promises to be a long one. Ive come up with great ideas for this story and I promise you will enjoy it. Or mayby not.**

**Disclaimer: Although I wish to, I dont own Naruto, or anything of Naruto. Though one day I hope to.**

* * *

_Prolouge_

The rain was slight, but the message was clear over The Leaf Village. It was if the sky's themselves wept in pity for this poor village. For once again, the village faced something it hadn't seen for years. The death of there Hokage.

Shizune stood alone in the wrath of the unmerciful rain. She didn't care about getting wet, or even catching a cold. All that had mattered was that Tsunade was dead. She stared at the Hero's Monument where Tsunade's name had just been inscribed.

"Tsunade…….why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you let me help you? Why didn't you tell me how much you were hurting inside?"

Muttered the medical ninja to herself. The rain continued beating against her face. Almost as if it was trying to hide the endless tears coming from her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore; she couldn't pretend to be strong about this any longer. She fell to her knees on the cold damp grass and buried her face in her hands as she wept.

As she let out all her sorrow and pain she couldn't help but remember the last time she saw Tsunade alive.

_

* * *

__Two days ago…_

Shizune waited outside of Tsunade's office, like the previous day she could hear her dear friend and mentor crying. It had been two days since they received the report from the ANBU that Jiraiya had been killed by Pain, the Akatsuki's second in command.

Tsunade at the time took the news very lightly, but Shizune knew better. She knew that a knife had just been shoved into Tsunade's heart. One of her friends……….one of the Sannin, was now dead.

Shizune slowly opened the door to her office giving Tsunade time to wipe the tears from her eyes so her assistant wouldn't see how hurt she truly was.

"Oh…….Shizune. Good morning. Do you have the documents I requested?"

Shizune nodded handing her the several files from the pile she had under her arm.

"Lady Tsunade……..I heard you didn't go home again last night. Everyone is worried about you. You have been acting……strangely since…."

Before she had a chance to finish Tsunade cut her off.

"SHUT UP! Why should I give a damn that everyone is worried about me!? I've never felt better! I don't care what happened! What's done is done!" She yelled at her assistant.

Shizune froze; she had never seen Tsunade like this. But she knew it was to conceal her pain. She knew it was all an act. She slowly bowed in apology.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade……..I didn't mean to upset you. I was just……."

Tsunade got up from behind her desk and walked over to her. She placed her hand on her shoulder.

"No……I'm sorry Shizune."

She pat her friends shoulder several times and smiled.

"Shizune, will you do me a favor?"

Shizune immediately stood up straight and nodded.

"I need you to cover for me today. I need to get some fresh air. Would you make sure no one knows I'm not in my office?"

Shizune smiled and sighed. It was just like Tsunade to have her cover her duties why she went out and fooled around. And normally Shizune would refuse such a request, but do to the recent trauma everyone endured she saw no problem in letting her go out for a while. She probly needed it.

"Alright Lady Tsunade, just don't be gone to long. And please stay out of trouble."

Tsunade smirked at her remark.

"You know me Shizune. I wouldn't get myself into trouble I couldn't get out of."

Shizune had to admit it but she was right. She nodded as she watched Tsunade leave her office. Once she left she sighed and looked over at Tsunade's desk. It was covered almost completely in papers Tsunade had neglected to sign or even look over. She figured she should do them before the Elder's begin to pester Tsunade for the missing paper work. Sitting herself in Tsunade's chair she grabbed the first document and went to work.

_Five Hours Later…_

Shizune stamped the last of Tsunade's paper work and slouched back in her chair. She looked at her hands as if they were ready to fall off. Then she looked over at the neatly fixed pile of files. And sleeping next to them was Ton-Ton. Some how the little pig had trapped itself under all of Tsunade's paper work. She smiled as she scratched the little pig's ear.

Shizune looked up at the clock hanging from the wall beside her. Her eyes widened when she saw how much time had passed.

'_Five Hours!? Has it really been five hours!? This……can't be good. Lady Tsunade maybe reckless and abandon her job for a while but never this long. Not without telling me. Something must be wrong. She would have messaged me by now if she was going to be out this long.'_

Shizune quickly stood up and ran towards the door to the office. She was about to run outside when the door flew open from the other side. She was greeted by Kotetsu who seemed like he had just seen a ghost.

"Kotetsu, what's wrong?!"

Kotetsu seamed at a loss for words. But slowly he caught his breath and looked very grim.

"Shizune…..its Tsunade."

Shizune felt her heart stop. Just from that sentence alone she knew what was coming wasn't going to be good. She tried to block out all the mental images as to what might have happened as she continued listening.

"What! What happened to Tsunade!? Kotetus please tell me! What happened!?"

Kotetsu looked at the ground. The spiky haired ninja couldn't even make eye contact with her. He knew how close they had been and how this news would break her heart.

"She's……..dead."

Shizune's eyes widened, she felt her throat go dry instantly and her body began to shake.

"No….. it cant be. She cant be…….NO! SHE CANT BE DEAD SHE JUST CANT BE!"

Shizune yelled as she fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

'_This cant be happening! It just can't be true! Why!? Who!? Who could have done this!?' _

Kotetsu kneeled down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. He knew she would only cry more at what he was going to say.

"She……she went after Pain. She told me and Izumo she was going after Pain. We tried to stop her, but…….she paralyzed us both. We couldn't do anything to stop her. I-I'm sorry….."

He felt Shizune grip him tighter after he had spoken. He knew he was going to have to face this several more times when he would tell the rest of the village.

* * *

Shizune continued to cry sitting in front of the Hero's monument. She felt it was her fault for not realizing what Tsunade was going to do. And she wished that there was something she could do to undo what had happened. But she knew she couldn't. 

A tall figure stood behind the weeping med ninja.

"I know how it is... I know what its like to lose someone you care deeply for."

Said the soft voice.

Shizune stood up and turned around to see non other then Kakashi himself. She didn't try to hold back her tears. What was the point? She knew he had seen her crying.

"Kakashi…….why. Why dose this have to be so hard!?"

She said moving toward him and wrapping her arms around him.

"WHY! WHY DOSE IT HAVE TO HURT SO MUCH! WHY!? TELL ME WHY!"

She screamed out as she sobbed.

Kakashi was silent as he wrapped his arms around her.

'_Why indeed. That's what I asked myself every time I saw one of my friends die. Why oh why indeed.'_

* * *

**And its over for now. Quite a long Prolouge but this is only the start. Many twist and turns await our heros, and Im sure you will enjoy it. Oh, but while I make the next chapter give me your feedback. How did you like my story? How did you hate it? Be as harsh or as nice as you want to. And Im even open for ideas you have. Until the next chapter, see ya.**


	2. Chapter 1 The New Hokage

**Ho Ho Ho, the next chapter is up already. I threw in some over time for this one. I never thought it would be ready by the end of the day though. Well here's the first Chapter. Hope you enjoy and reveiw.**

**Disclaimer:Still dont own Naruto. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Day light slowly broke the endless night sky. A new day was beginning and with it, many choices must be made. The sun shined brightly over The Leaf Village.

Down below in the center of this large village a tall three story building stood. This was the place where the Elder's of the village met to discuss the affairs of The Leaf Village. It was hear many voices could be heard echoing from inside.

In the main hall of the building itself stood a large circular table. Several senior men and woman all sat around one another. Many had been there since the night before. One of them stood and spoke.

"My fellow Elder's, we are once again facing a great crisis. And I fear this is one that might put an end to this village once and for all. Once again our village is in need of a new leader."

And elderly man spoke. An old woman covered in white robes stood to speak.

"But who will lead us now? Two of the Three Sannin are now dead. People are losing faith in the village. We must quickly choose a new Hokage, or else the future of our people will be in peril."

The elderly man looked at the old woman and nodded.

"Yes, that much can be agreed on. But who can lead us?"

Out of the shadow's an ANBU member stepped into everyone's view. He wore a parrot mask over his face and had a large amount of documents in his hands.

"Forgive the intrusion, but we have brought the files you asked for."

The Elder's nodded though several looked confused.

"We asked the ANBU to bring us the files of the most capable ninja in the village. They are all worthy candidates for the next Hokage, but we must select one that can lead us and fight along side us."

The ANBU member nodded.

"Pardon me sir but I believe all these ninja would gladly make that sacrifice."

The Elder's nodded and began to look through the files. Before the day is done, a new Hokage will have been selected.

* * *

"Achoo!"

Shizune sneezed as she sat curled up in several heavy looking blankets. She was in her apartment which was only a short ways away from the Hero's Monument. She was sitting in her bed with a thermometer in her mouth. The door to her room opened as Kakashi entered.

"Alright Shizune, lets see how bad your temperature is."

He said as he walked over to her and took the thermometer out of her mouth. Shizune felt like a child and mentally kicked herself for being so irrational the other night. She had stayed out in the rain for hours and didn't even think to bring an umbrella or wear a jacket.

After Kakashi had shown up and she had cried on his shoulder for a while she passed out from the high fever she had given herself for being out in the rain for so long. Kakashi ended up carrying her to her apartment and watched over her the rest of the night.

"One hundred and six. You did quite a number on yourself."

Kakashi said cleaning the small thermometer. He thought back to the other night.

'_How did I get myself into this? There I was going to pay my respects to Tsunade, and I end up finding Shizune there crying. And on top of that she ends up passing out. Poor girl……..she must have been out there for hours. Well it should be no surprise, she was Tsunade's assistant and most trusted friend. Reminds me of myself when……nah. I shouldn't bring that up again.'_

Shizune looked up at Kakashi and smiled. She couldn't help but stare at him for a while.

'_He really is a great man. Not for how he has served the village, but just altogether he is a great person. To think he brought me back home and watched over me while I slept last night.'_

She sighed as she thought more of Kakashi.

It was then Kakashi finally looked back at her and noticed she had been staring at him for quite some time now.

"Is there something on my mask?"

He asked, he was answered with a panicked yelp from Shizune. She quickly looked away and tried to hide her blush.

'_Stupid stupid stupid! How could you let him catch you staring at him like that? And now your blushing like some school girl seeing her crush walk by her! Get it together Shizune! Now that Tsunade isn't around you have to act even more like a ninja. You cant develop feelings for someone at a time like this. Its crazy and stupid!' _

Kakashi noticed the blush and approached her bed side. He gently reached out and put his hand on her cheek. This only caused her to blush more and make her heart start racing.

'_Oh God! Why is he doing this!? Dose he like me!? Is he going to kiss me now!? Should I let him?! No I cant……..cant I?'_

Kakashi slowly stepped back and placed his hand on his fore head. This earned him a confused look from Shizune.

"Hmm, seams like your fever is worse then I thought. Maybe something to eat will help down your fever."

Kakashi casually walked away from her bed side and stopped at her bed room door.

"I'll be back soon. Just try and relax ok?"

Shizune nodded and was mentally screaming her head off.

'_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? How could you think that he was going to kiss you!? How can I think something like that? Why would you think something like that?' _

Shizune leaned back against her pillows and stared at the ceiling.

"Why am I disappointed that he didn't kiss me?"

* * *

"Shikamaru Nara, top skill when it comes to strategy. Good leader to, he was the one that lead that group of Gennin against Orochimaru's Sound Ninja. He also defeated Hida of the Akatsuki. He has a good record, but I doubt he would ever accept being Hokage."

The other Elder's nodded.

"Your right, he's to lazy, just like his father. So…….who is our last candidate?"

One of the Elder's pulled up the final file they had. It was a rather large one.

"Kakashi Hatake, former leader of squad 7. Now ranked as one of our most skilled ANBU members. Trained by one of the Hokage's Kakashi quickly rose in the rank of ninja's. Having a Sharingan eye and being able to copy his opponent's jutsu's is a nice touch too. He has also been the killing hand for many of the most dangerous criminal's of our time. Everyone……..gather every ninja in the village. We shall announce our choice for the next Hokage this after noon."

* * *

Kakashi returned several minutes later to Shizune's room. He held a small tray with a steaming hot bowl ontop.

"Breakfast is served."

He said happily as he entered. Shizune sat up as Kakashi placed the tray in front of her. She smiled at the warm meal.

"Kakashi…….thank you. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble."

Kakashi smiled under his mask as he leaned against the wall nearest to her.

"Its no trouble at all. Try babysitting Naruto and Sakura all day."

Shizune couldn't help but giggle. It was true, dealing with both Naruto and Sakura all day did seem like a lot more trouble then what she was causing. Kakashi suddenly spoke again.

"Shizune……I know your going through a tough time. But I want you to know, that Im here for you if you need anything. I know what its like to lose someone who was very close to you. And I know how at times you just want to give up on everything. Well you cant, you cant let there death be in vein. Whoever has given there life for this village has done so, so that everyone will have a purpose to live for. And that purpose is for us to carry on the Legacy, there memory."

Shizune could only stare wide eyed at what Kakashi had just told her. He was right, he was right about everything. She felt bad that she had let her hope go because of Tsunade's death. But she knew now, she couldn't do that any longer. And only now did she realize this.

"Kakashi……"

She was then cut off by a knock at her front door. Kakashi stood back up and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll get it."

Shizune smiled at how Kakashi acted. Loving, caring, and understanding. She truly admired that about him, now more then ever. When he returned he had the same smile under his mask.

"It was a messenger. There is going to be a meeting for all Shinobi to attend in half an hour."

Before Shizune had a chance to even think Kakashi waved his hand.

"Now now, you stay in bed. You need your rest. Im sure its nothing to big. And if it is, I'll report back to you everything that was said."

Shizune smiled and nodded as she watched Kakashi leave. Though in the back of her head, she had wished for him to stay.

* * *

The once quiet conference room that the Elder's had used only a few minutes ago was now filled with the ninja of the village. Many spoke amongst themselves while others questioned why they had been called.

In the corner of the large hall, the purple haired Anko stood. Kotetsu and Izumo were next to her speaking to each other.

"So Anko, why do you think they brought us here?"

Kotetsu asked.

"Beats the hell out of me. My bet is that they are going to tell us who the next Hokage is. So really for you two, your just going to find out who your new boss is. And you better hope its not me."

Anko said with a sly grin over her face. Both Kotetsu and Izumo gulped at the mere thought of Anko being the next Hokage. After seeing this she quickly hit both of them over the head.

"What!? You don't think I would be good!?"

Izumo and Kotetsu were about to beg for mercy when one of the village Elder's began to speak.

"My fellow ninja, truly this is a day we all wished would never be seen again. The day were a new Hokage would be chosen. Though our hearts are heavy from the loss of two of the Sannin and our Hokage, we must press on. Over the past few days myself and the other Elder's discussed who the next Hokage would be. And after much deliberation we have selected who will lead us."

Deep in the crowd Naruto was clenching his fist.

'_This is it! There gonna say Naruto Uzumaki!'_

The Elder cleared his throat.

"Our next Hokage will be……….Kakashi Hatake!"

Gasp were heard all over the large hall. Many ninja had a shocked looked on there faces. Naruto passed out from hearing that the next Hokage was his former teacher.

At that moment the doors in the back of the hall slowly opened. Everyone turned back to see Kakashi standing there reading his 'Make-Out Paradise' book. He didn't even notice everyone was staring at him. He slowly looked up.

"What? Did I miss something that important?"

* * *

**And there you have it. Im glad that this one was longer then the first one. I try to at least put more in then the last chapter I did. So now the question is...How will Kakashi react to his new promotion? What will Shizune think? Dose this sound like a preveiw to a show? Well check out the next chapter once its done to find out. **


	3. Chapter 2 Troublesome New Job

**Ahh the new chapter is out. I decided to take a break for the weekend and spent alot of time Christmas Shopping. Now that Im rested from the battle at my local shopping mall I bring you the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto, though I wouldnt mind owning Shizune.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Dawn slowly came upon the Leaf Village. It was a welcome beginning that made up for the chaos of the previous day. At the top of the Hokage's Tower, Kakashi stood watching the sun raise.

Standing as still as a statue with the Hokage's hat on he let out a long sigh.

"How did I get caught up in this? Oh well……its not like I never thought of becoming Hokage. Its just I never thought it would happen."

He looked up at the half darkened sky as he remembered the previous day.

* * *

_Yesterday…_

Sitting alone with two of the village Elder's in front of him. He had been called by them after he had entered the hall late as usual.

"You know there are plenty of other ninja qualified for this job. Why do you want me to be Hokage?"

Kakashi casually asked.

"Because of everything you have done. Kakashi, you are an un-matched ninja, a cunning strategist, and you love this village more then any other we know."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"Ahh come on now, there must be others."

The Elder's both looked stern.

"Kakashi, this is no joke. We ask that you be Hokage because you out of all the candidates we selected, you are the only one we can trust with this responsibility. Kakashi…….. were not asking you, were begging you to….."

Kakashi sighed and waved his hand.

"Alright alright. I'll do it. If you have that much faith in me I guess I've got no choice."

* * *

Kakashi slowly walked towards his new office in the center of the Hokage's Tower. As he entered his new office he was greeted by Izumo and Kotetsu. 

"Good day Lord Hokage."

Both said bowing. Kakashi felt odd being addressed by Hokage now but he figured it was something he would learn to get used to. He slowly walked past them and sat down at his desk. Almost immediately he pulled out his 'Make-Out Paradise' book and began to read.

Kotetsu and Izumo were baffled but not surprised at Kakashi's actions.

'_You can tell the guy he is leading the village now and he still reads that thing. I can already tell this is going to be a good day.'_

Though it he didn't look it, Kakashi was actually deep in thought.

'_Well I suppose I should make the best of this. I should feel honored since the Elder's put so much faith in me. Just hope I'm cut out for this. I wonder if Anko has done that favor for me yet?'_

* * *

At that moment the purple haired ninja was making her way to Shizune's apartment. She sighed at the thought that she had been ordered to tell Shizune why he didn't come back to her place. 

'_What the hell was Kakashi doing over here in the first place? Is Shizune, Kakashi's main squeeze or something?'_

Anko thought of that for a second and realized that could be a strong possibility but she figured she would get the dirt on him after she talked to Shizune. She stood at the door to Shizune's apartment and knocked several times.

Almost instantly the door flung open and an great deal of excitement could be seen in Shizune's eyes.

"Kakashi!? Oh…. I'm sorry Anko I thought Kakashi had……."

Anko shook her head and started to laugh. She could already see the blush in Shizune's face.

"Heh heh sorry to get your ups up. But its funny that you bring Kakashi up. I was sent here to give you a message."

Anko sniffed the air and smelled something good was cooking. She immediately felt her stomach growl and decided to let herself in.

"Hey what do you have cooking?"

Shizune smiled.

"Oh just some Pork ramen. Would you like some?"

Anko smirked at the question.

"You don't have to ask me twice."

Within a few minutes the two were sitting in Shizune's dinning room enjoying the meal together. Anko seamed to be enjoying herself as well as Shizune who wasn't used to having any company over.

Anko let out a long sigh as she finished her meal.

"Ahh, aint nothing like a bowl of ramen. Oh I nearly forgot to give you the message from Kakashi."

Shizune looked at Anko, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Kakashi says he sorry he couldn't come back last night but after he was named the next Hokage he got a little….."

Shizune gasped just half way through.

"H-Hokage!? He was chosen to be the next Hokage!"

Anko nodded and smirked.

"Yup, apparently the Elder's were getting desperate and lowered there standards for Hokage a lot. I guess that kind of complicates your relationship with Kakashi huh?"

Shizune instantly blushed at the statement.

"What! What do you mean relationship! I-I never told you I liked him!"

Anko smirked as Shizune unintentionally told her what she wanted to know.

"You just did. Don't get all fussy over it, personally I think you and Kakashi would be great together. Beside your already very close if he knows where you live."

Shizune's blush darkened.

"He only knows where I live because he was taking care of me while I was sick!"

Anko laughed and couldn't believe how in denial she was.She couldn't help but think of how Kurenai always said she and Asuma were just friends, but that turned out to be something much much more.

"Come on Shizune, I'm only playing with you. Listen to me, its obviouse you like him, why not just tell him?"

Shizune thought for a while. Why couldn't she just tell him? Was it because she was afraid of rejection? Or maybe that he might be creped out by it?

"I…….I don't know how to tell him."

Anko shook her head.

"Come on, you have to give me a better excuse then that. Its not like you have never had a boyfriend before."

Shizune was dead silent now and her faded blush was now back and covering most of her face. She was to embarrassed to say it, but she never had a boyfriend before. Anko sighed and shook her head in disbelief.

"Well at least its not like you havent had your first kiss yet."

Again Shizune was dead silent. Anko was in utter shock and let out a long sigh.

'_Looks like I have a lot of explaining ahead of me.'_

* * *

"Come on Kakashi! You just gotta!" 

Kakashi sighed as he listened to Naruto's whining. For the seventh time today he had been approached by him. And every last time Naruto asked him if he could promise him the spot for the next Hokage. Of course every time he bugged him he had Kotetsu and Izumo see him out. But every time he some how got back in.

"Naruto…….I have a lot of work to do. Could you please leave before I assign you nothing but D-rank missions for the rest of your career?"

Naruto paled and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Y-you wouldn't!"

Kakashi smiled under his mask and figured that would be answer enough. Surprisingly it was, a few seconds later Naruto ran out of his office without another word.

'_Tsunade was right, that is fun to threaten people with.'_

Kakashi slowly looked over at his pile of work he had yet to even attempt. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

'_Who would have thought being Hokage would be so much paper work. And here I thought I could read my book without anyone bothering me. Maybe I should get an assistant. It seamed to work for Tsunade.'_

Kakashi smiled as he opened one of the drawers of his desk. Inside contained info on all the ninja in the village.

"This should do nicely in my search."

He said grinning to himself.

* * *

Shizune was slowly approaching Kakashi's office. The sky was a bright orange like color. She still blushed at the many things Anko had explained to her for most of the day. 

"I never knew I knew so little about relationships. But………did she have to be so detailed!?"

She blushed remembering on how Anko told her about sex. The purple haired ninja even found it amusing to tell her about her first 'time'. And she didn't even attempt to skip on details of that either. Not only that but she had some how convinced her to go confess her feelings to Kakashi. She felt as though she was walking to her own hanging.

'_Okay stay calm Shizune! Yeah this is your first time confessing to anyone you like them but it cant go that bad can it? No no no! Anko told me that a simple thing like this can be very disastrous! And what if someone over hears me! I'll be the laughing stock of the village if someone hears me confess to the Hokage! AHHHHHH!' _

Shizune was mentally screaming at the top of her lungs. She couldn't believe how hard this was. Before she knew it, she was standing right outside of Kakashi's office. Her heart was racing, it was now or never. Slowly she opened the door and saw Kakashi instantly look up at her from behind his desk.

"Oh Shizune, sorry I must not have heard you knock."

Shizune yelped slightly, how could she be so rude as to just barge in there like that!? She took a deep breath and was about to speak when Kakashi cut her off.

"Well it's a good thing you're here anyway. There was something Ive been meaning to tell you for quite a while now."

Shizune blushed and her heart felt like it was in her throat.

'_Is…..is he going to confess to me!? How did he turn this around like this!? Did Anko tell him!?'_

Kakashi cleared his throat before he began again.

"Well as you obviously know, I've been chosen to be the next Hokage. I've spent most of the day trying to get into the swing of things but I've found it rather difficult to do alone. So I've spent a good chunk of my first day looking for someone to help me."

Kakashi quickly thought back to all those he rejected for there own special reasons. Gai had been the first in his office wanting nothing more then to serve him. As much as he found it flattering he couldn't see Gai as an assistant. More then likely he would want his face to be on the Hokage's Monument instead of his. Then there was Shikamaru who he had wanted to have around since there was a good chance he would be the next Hokage. But Shikamaru instantly refused saying it would be to 'troublesome' to keep this job, still be a ninja, and continue his relationship with Temari. Then there was Naruto, who Kakashi instantly had thrown out because he started again on being the next Hokage. He even got mad at Kotetsu and Izumo for letting him back in the building. But now he had Shizune here.

"Shizune, seeing as how you have the most experience with being Hokage I would like you to be my assistant. It will pay better then what you got with Tsunade. Plus Id feal more conferrable around here if I had you here. What do you say?"

Shizune was blushing bright red. Kakashi, the Leaf's Copy-Ninja, and Hokage recognized her ability and wanted her to be his assistant. Her mouth went dry as she quickly decided.

"Yes Kakashi! I'll be your assistant!"

Kakashi smiled brightly under his mask and clapped his hands together.

"Great! You'll start tomorrow then. I'll have the paper work ready for your transfer back here in the morning."

Shizune smiled and bowed.

"Thank you……Lord Hokage."

She said as she walked out of his office. She smiled the entire walk home and was over joyed she would once again work under the Hokage. Suddenly she froze in mid-step.

"I FORGOT TO CONFESS TO HIM!"

Back at the Hokage's office Kakashi suddenly sneezed.

"Huh? Somone must be thinking strongly about me. I wonder who?"

* * *

**And thats all for this chapter. Whew, Im soo happy this one again is longer then the last one. But for those of you who think this will be nothing more then a love story, you have quite a surprise waiting for you in the next chapter. Many more character's will begin to get involed and the set up for somthing really big will begin. What will it be? And will Kakashi start to notice Shizune's fealings twards him? Well wait for the next one to find out.**


	4. Chapter 3 Plot Of War

**Well its that time once again. The new chapter is out. And its the longest one so far. I hope you enjoy my hard work.**

**Disclaimer: I still dont own Naruto, and I still want to own Shizune.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Day slowly broke over a large forest. Deep in the forest a small underground entrance could be seen. To those who didn't know, this was the hidden hide away of the only remaining Sannin, Orochimaru.

In the deepest chamber almost a mile under ground Orochimaru sat at his so called throne. He had been awake since the previous night staring at a small piece of paper that had been brought to him by one of his spy's.

"So…….it would seem my dear friends Tsunade and Jiriya are both dead. What a pity, I had wanted to be the one to put them in there graves." Orochimaru said grinning. True he was upset at this turn of events but it saved him the trouble of having to fight those two again.

"So, now the Leaf Village as begun its search for a new Hokage. Perfect! With the village's two strongest ninja now dead no one will be able to stop me! But first I will have to see who the new Hokage is. Heh heh heh. Though its not as if it matters, no ninja in that village of weaklings could defeat me!" Orochimaru snickered and began to laugh. At that time Kabuto walked in and kneeled in front of him.

"Lord Orochimaru, allow me to sneak into the village and discover the new Hokage's identity. I could also pick up the 'artifacts' you wish for." Orochimaru smirked at the idea.

"Very well Kabuto. You know me so well. But remember, only discover the identity of the Hokage. Don't kill him. That honor is mine and mine alone." With that Kabuto nodded and disappeared. A loud sigh came from the shadow's beside Orochimaru.

"Be patient Sasuke, you will get your chance at the Leaf soon enough." Sasuke hit the wall next to him causing the entire room to shake.

'_How long!? How long do I have to wait before I can kill him! Before I can kill the one who makes me weak!?...Naruto.'_

* * *

As usual, Kakashi was sitting at his new office. As always instead of work and files in his hands the newly appointed Hokage had a copy of 'Make Out Paradise' in his hands.

"I wonder what's keeping Shizune? Come to think of it, she has been acting rather strange lately. I wonder if she is still depressed?" The Hokage said to himself. He had noticed how embarrassed Shizune seamed to be when she was around him. But he thought it was just her cold slowly dying down.

Slowly his office door opened and the medical ninja he had just been thinking of stepped in. "I'm sorry for being late Lord Hokage!" She said frantically bowing in apology. Kakashi let out a soft laugh.

"Don't worry about it. Being late is nothing for me to get angry about. Besides I'm late all the time, so I don't mind other's being late." Shizune looked shocked at the statement. Obviously this would not have been tolerated if Tsunade was still Hokage.

"Lord Hokage, what shall I do for you first? Just name it and I'll do it!" Shizune was now kicking herself in her head.

'_Agh! That sounded way to forward! But why am I thinking the worst!? I'm becoming to paranoid. But that reminds me………I have to tell him today. If I put off telling him its just going to be that much harder. At least that's what Anko told me.'_

Shizune took a deep breath and was about to speak when like always she was cut off by Kakashi. "Actually I do need you assistance with something. See all these files are piling up with job request, and other things from this village and others. I was wondering if you could show me how to do this. I wasn't always the best with paper work."

Shizune smiled and nodded. She also thanked her good luck as well. She would have plenty of chances to tell Kakashi how she felt about him. Nothing would stop her. By the end of the day she will either be thanking her feelings, or cursing them. Shizune pulled up a small stool and set it next to him. She began to explain to work and how it is supposed to be done.

* * *

Far off in an unknown building a plan was being devised. Those who knew the building only knew it as the base of the Akatsuki. The very place were two Sannin had been killed already.

In a large gathering hall in the building, several of the Akatsuki sat around one another. Pain, Itachi, and Kisame. Pain was the first to speak.

"Leader has deemed it the time for us to strike. With two of the Sannin now dead the Leaf Village is at its weakest. We have been given the command to destroy the village." Itachi nodded before he began to speak.

"I see, so he had become that desperate to capture the nine-tailed boy. No matter. Crushing the Leaf village should be a simple task."

"Yes it shall Itachi, but we also received one other order. It seems one of our own has been trapped within the village. Hidan I believe. Leader wants us to first bring him back before we strike."

Itachi didn't like it. He hated Hidan, and it was going to be a bit of a hassle to get him out of the village without him wanting to cause a ruckus. But if Leader had ordered them to find him, then he had little choice in the matter.

"Fine…….Kisame and myself shall retrieve the fool. But I don't see why he would be needed for an invasion of the Leaf Village."

Kisame nodded in agreement as he and Itachi left the room.

Pain was the only one left in the room. "Leader….. I truly don't see why we need Hidan. You know as well as I, that were more then a match for the Leaf village without him." A dark and evil voice was heard all around him.

"True…….but I'm considering Hidan as more of a distraction. Knowing Hidan, he still has a grudge against the Nara boy. And that boy is one of the only threats the Leaf has left. Him, the Nine-Tailed Fox, and the Copy Ninja. If we kill those three, then the Leaf will finally crumble."

Pain nodded. "I should have guessed you would have a good and tactical reason for this Leader. Considering who you are, you know the Leaf Village better then anyone of us."

A dark laughed surrounded Pain, and a small grin appeared on Pain's face.

* * *

'_This just isn't my day! No matter what I try I keep messing up! Why is it so hard just to tell Kakashi a simple thing!?' _Shizune mentally screamed.

The whole day wasn't going quite as she had planned. Tell Kakashi that she liked him was turning out to be quite the task for her. She figured she would have been able to tell him when she was explaining the work to him earlier. But an over energetic Naruto saw to it that she wasn't going to get that chance. He had once again broken into the office pestering Kakashi who had the poor boy thrown out again.

Shizune sighed as she thought of how lunch went, which of course was a disaster.

* * *

She had been invited to join Kakashi for lunch and she gladly accepted. The whole walk to his office were he said they would eat felt like it went on forever. She had literally felt as if her heart would explode. When she entered she was greeted with the same smile he always gave her.

"Glad you could join me Shizune." Kakashi said in a casual matter. To him it wasn't a big deal to eat with a friend but it was a whole different story for Shizune. She practically stumbled into her seat and seamed nervous the entire time.

'_I wonder why she is acting so strangely? Its not as if she has never eaten with the Hokage before. If I recall, her and Tsunade always ate out. But with me it seams different. I wonder why?' _

Was what Kakashi thought, but Shizune would never have known that. Her whole mind was focused on confessing to him there and then.

'_I can do this! Just tell him, just get it over with! You can do this!'_

Shizune looked at Kakashi who was eating his bowl of ramen when she noticed somthign she hadn't noticed earlier. He wasn't wearing his mask!!!!! Shizune's heart stopped beating for a few seconds as she stared at the beauty of Kakashi's unmasked face.

'_Oh my!!!!! He's GOURGEOUSE!!!!! I cant believe that is really Kakashi! Its not possible! There is just no possible way Kakashi looks this good without his mask!'_

A sudden alarm buzzing was the only thing that could break Shizune's trance over Kakashi. Kakashi himself sighed at the alarm. "Hmm, lunch is over already? That seamed short. Oh well, I have to go help assign mission's now. See you later Shizune."

Kakashi slowly got up and walked out of the room. He also made shure to put his mask back on before he did so.

Shizune was frozen solid. A perfact opportunity gone because she had to stare at Kakashi's unmasked face.

* * *

Shizune snapped back to the present. It was almost dark outside and she had to deliver some papers to Kakashi right away. _'Alright, this is my last chance for today. I have to tell him.'_

Slowly she entered Kakashi's office and wasn't surprised to see him reading his book again instead of doing his work. "Oh thank you Shizune, I was just about to go look for you." He said as she gave him the files.

Shizune took a deep breath and could already feel the blush on her face. "K-Kakashi….. I……there is something I need to tell you?" Kakashi looked at her quite interestead.

"Alright Shizune……I'm all ears." He closed his book and set it aside to show she had his attention. Shizune could feel her heart racing and felt like passing out.

"K-Kakashi……I want to tell you……..well for a while now I………I….."

Just as she was about to say it Kotetsu burst into the room. "Kakashi! We have an urgent report from the ANBU that needs to be read right away!"

Kakashi sighed. "Very well then. Sorry Shizune but since this is an ANBU report I have to ask you and Kotetsu to leave. Its top secret I'm afraid."

Kotetsu nodded and left while Shizune gave a defeated sigh and left as well. "Oh and Shizune." Shizune turned around to see that Kakashi was addressing her.

"I promise to listen to you after Ive read the report." Shizune smiled and nodded as she left his office. At least now she had time to recover from the near heart attack.

* * *

Just outside the Village Gates, Kabuto stood. "Alright, all I have to do is sneak in, find out who the next Hokage is and get the remains of Tsunade. Easy." He said to himself as he disappeared and began his mission.

On the far side of the Village , behind the Nara residence Kisame and Itachi were already tracking down were there comrade Hidan had been buried in his fight with Shikamaru. "Kisame…….I've found him." Itachi said pointing to a covered crater.

Kisame smirked and he stepped towards it. "I can hear him cursing and yelling from here. Heh heh, well lets start digging."

* * *

It wasn't long before Shizune was let back into Kakashi's office. She was filled with confidence and determination. She knew she could do it now. She stood before Kakashi.

"Kakashi…..about earlier."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes Shizune, what did you need to tell me?"

Shizune took a deep breath and collected herself.

"Kakashi I wanted to tell you that I…..I." She felt the blush coming but didn't care. "Kakashi I like you!" She practically screamed. She felt she lost herself in the moment because that was just the start.

"I like you! I like you! Ive been wanting to tell you for a long time now but I couldn't! Go ahead laugh at me all you want! I cant help it! Your so kind to me, you cared for me while I was sick, you even gave me my old job back! Sue me! Make fun of me! I don't care I like you KAKASHI!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kakashi sat back shocked and a little dumb founded.

'_She could have just said so, but she ended up yelling the entire thing.'_ He said in his head. He then noticed she was crying.

"Kakashi, the reason I didn't tell you sooner was because, I've never felt this way before. I've never had a boyfriend, I've never felt what I feel for you. I was just so afraid of being rejected. Kakashi I….." Shizune wasn't able to get another word out.

Kakashi had gotten up while she explained herself and was standing in front of her. He lowered his mask and kissed her. Shizune's eyes widened at this but slowly she wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss.

'_So this is what it feels like? My first kiss with someone I care about.' _She said in her head and they continued the almost dream like kiss.

Unknown to either of them however, they were being watched. Just outside of the building Kabuto was staring at the two love birds kissing. He smirked scenically at this. "What's this? Kakashi is the new Hokage and he has a thing for Tsunade's assistant. Heh heh, Orochimaru will love this." He said disappearing.

* * *

At the same time Itachi and Kisame had just finished digging up Hidan and had put him back together. There comrade stared at them both with a glare of death in his eyes.

"Were……the Fuck…….is that Shikamaru kid!" Hidan yelled. Itachi spoke in a calm voice.

"Patience. We were sent to bring you back. You will have your revenge. In fact we discovered some information you will truly enjoy."

Hidan glared at Itachi. "What could you possibly know that I would find interesting!?"

Kisame grinned as Itachi spoke. "The boy that put you down there is currently in a relationship with a girl from the Sand Village. Her name is Temari if I'm not mistaken."

Hidan's mind instantly clicked with hundreds of ideas. He was going to use this information to its fullest to make Shikamaru suffer. He grinned at the mere thoughts he was having. Itachi broke his train of thoughts.

"Come, we leave now."

Hidan nodded and followed Kisame and Itachi. As they left he spoke one final time. "Before we get back to base……..lets make a pit stop at the Sand Village." Itachi only nodded.

"As you wish."

* * *

**There it is. The plot has thickened and love is in the air. Of course with some dramatics to go with it. I couldnt put off the Kakashi Shizune moment any further. I just couldnt keep depriving Shizune the love she wants. So now that I have a cliff hanger you all will probly want to know what will happen next. Well you will have to wait for the next chapter to find out. **


	5. Chapter 4 The Challange and Abduction

**Ahh feals good to be back. Ahem, many dont know that the only computer I can type is at school since I lost the internet at my house but that finally changed during my Christmas break. But I put off the chapter since I wanted to have some fun with my friends. Im a still a little dizzy from New Years but I managed to type this up. It contains alot of plot twist and the first fight of the story. Theres also some Shikamaru and Temari scenes in this one.Wasnt to happy that I could focus more on Kakashi adn Shizune in this one but hey there are others. Anyway without further stalling here is Chapter 4 the first of the New Year. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Enjoy it cause I really pulled for this one.**

**Disclaimer:Still dont own Naruto, still wants to own Shizune.**

**To Aloha.Laney, my first beloved fan. **

* * *

Chapter 4 

Though it was still dark out, the sky was still bright over the Village Hidden In The Sand. Temari was busy packing her over night bag in her room. She sighed but smiled to herself as she remembered why she was packing. Shikamaru had invited her to spend the holidays with him and his family. But she could see right through his two bit scheme. He just wanted an excuse to be close to her. But she liked the idea.

"Crybaby better appreciate me doing this for him." She said as she pushed the last of her cloths into her suitcase. She sighed and sat down on her bed.

"Where are you off to at this time of night?" Asked a familiar voice. Temari looked up to see Garra standing at her door way.

Temari had to quickly think of an excuse so that Garra wouldn't know about her spending time with Shikamaru. "The Leaf Village has a new Hokage so I thought I would go and see who it is. You know, to keep the bond between the Leaf and Sand good."

Garra nodded in approval. "Alright…….when you get there make reservations for Konkuro and myself. We'll be staying there as well."

Temari shook a little at the mere thought of both her brothers coming to the village with her and seeing her with Shikamaru. _'I doubt Garra would care but Konkuro on the other hand would never let me live it down. But if I tell him not to come he will only get suspicious. Damn.' _She finally nodded her head. "Alright no problem, I'm leaving tonight so I should be there by morning."

Garra nodded watching Temari get up. She grabbed her suit case and walked out the door. Truth be told he knew all about her and Shikamaru. But he didn't mind, even though Shikamaru was a lazy idiotic crybaby as Temari would put it, he was alright in his book. Before Temari was out of his sight he turned to her.

"Temari……be careful. I have a strange feeling that something is wrong." Temari only grinned back at him.

"Since when do you worry Garra? I'll be fine." She walked away, but in Garra's eyes she was walking into trouble. He could feel it.

* * *

After what seamed like forever Kakashi and Shizune finally broke there dream kiss. He put his mask back on and could see the sparkle in Shizune's eyes. "What's wrong?" 

Shizune wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck and hugged him. She began crying again. "Kakashi……..thank you. I……lately I've been really down, and you've been so kind to me. And now your accepting my feelings also. Kakashi……..I."

Kakashi put his index finger on her lips and smiled under his mask. "Now now don't say everything at once. I know you care about me just like I care about you. Lets leave it at that for tonight."

Shizune smiled and agree with Kakashi.

"You know, dating the Hokage is going to get you a lot of criticisms. And a lot of people will give you a hard time about it." He said trying to give her an idea what she was getting into.

Shizune only smiled at him. "I know what I'm doing Kakashi. I knew as soon as we first kissed."

Kakashi nodded and looked at the clock. "Its getting late, we better turn in for the night. Since my place is on the way to yours I guess I'll walk you home." Unknown to Shizune who instantly agreed Kakashi had sensed someone had been watching them. Now originally he though it was Kotetsu or Izumo, but he knew it was someone else as soon as they completely disappeared. Someone was watching them and he didn't want to risk Shizune being hurt. He slowly reaches out and took her hand as they walked to her place.

* * *

Around this time Shikamaru was staring at his ceiling as he laid alone in his bed. His mind wandered aimlessly as he thought of what had happened over the past few days. _'Asuma's death, my battle with Hidan, and now Temari coming over. Man who would have thought getting older would be such a pain. And to top it all off, now we have Kakashi as the Hokage. Jeez what's_ _next? Next thing you know Sasuke won't have any more fan girls in the village.'_

He turned over to his side and looked at several pictures he had on his night stand. One was of him and Asuma playing a game of Shogi. Another was him and the rest of the team before they went on there first mission together. And the last was of him and Temari standing side by side. That particular one had been taken without his knowing. Choji had been paid by Ino to get a shot of them together and was kind enough to give him a copy……..along with half the village. But he liked it either way.

"I don't know what's more troublesome. Temari……..or telling her what's on my mind. Bah! Why am I even thinking of this? I'll have time to think of this tomorrow." He said laying back. For some odd reason he felt as though tomorrow was going to be very troublesome.

* * *

Shizune had never been happier in her life. Though she had gone threw a huge tragedy things were looking up. Not only had Kakashi accepted her feelings but he kissed her. She was almost sad when they reached her place since she knew he would be leaving her. They bother stood in front of her front door. She quickly unlocked and stepped in stopping to look back at him. 

"I'll see you to…." Before she could get another word out Kakashi had lowered his mask and kissed her. Though it was very brief she was still taken back by it. She saw the smile in his face.

"Till tomorrow then." He quickly turned around and smiled at her as he walked away. Shizune was awe stricken and had no response. She only smiled as she went inside her house.

* * *

Temari sighed as she jumped from tree to tree. She was making good time. She was about half way to the Leaf Village. "Well at least I haven't run into any trouble. I might even be there before dawn." 

She stopped and scanned the area. She could sense that something was near. "Who's there!" She yelled. She didn't hear a thing. Not even any animals. That was an instant red flag.

Suddenly several dozen shuriken were seen coming straight at her. Temari grinned as she quickly pulled out her fan and caused a huge wave of air to stop the attack. "Sad, you better come out now, or I'll destroy this entire forest!"

An evil laughter was heard all around her. Suddenly a dark figure appeared a few feet away from her. She instantly recognized the black jacket. "An Akasuki member!"

The figure laughed and stood up straight. It was Hidan. "Heh you must be the Sand girl I was told about. Temari, the one who likes that Nara kid."

Temari instantly grew angry at this. Not only did he know who she was but he knew her little secret as well. "Just who the hell are you!?" She said preparing to attack at a moments notice.

"My name is Hidan. I'm the guy your boyfriend fought. Needless to say I was the one that killed his friend Asuma as well." Hidan began to laugh.

"First off I thought you were dead, Shikamaru beat you. But apparently he cant even do that right. Secondly…….." She brought her arms back as much as she could and swung her fan with all her might causing a huge wave of air. "WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!"

Hidan was instantly cut up along with a large chunk of the forest. Temari simply grinned at the results. "Hah! I knew that he wouldn't be so tuff. Shikamaru just cant fight." She began to laugh.

Suddenly the laugher was echoed. "Yeah you righ! He cant fight!" Temari turned around and her eyes widened seeing a scythe being swung at her. She jumped away to evade most of it. But she was cut in the ribs by part of the blade. She quickly got away from him and held her wound.

Hidan began to laugh as he leaned over and dipped his finger in some of Temari's blood. He smirked as he brought the bloody finger up to his lips. He licked his finger dry and smirked as his skin blackened and the image of a skeleton appeared all over his body. He then brought his scythe down and carved a symbol into the ground.

The entire time Temari was staring at what he was doing. "What the hell is he doing!? WHAT THE!!!!!" She tried to move her arm but had no luck. "What the hell is wrong with me!?"

Hidan smirked as he saw how Temari was getting frightened. "This is what I used to kill Asuma. When I ingest my opponents blood I can completely control them. And not only that…….but I can hurt myself and you will feel every ounce of pain. Now Im going to make you suffer for what Shikamaru did to me!" Hidan slowly brought out his scythe and smirked. "You will beg for death when I'm done with you , ya little cocky bitch!"

Hidan raised his scythe and rammed the blade into his right leg. Temari cried out in immense pain as a gaping cut appeared on her leg. She bit down on her tongue trying not to give this sadist the pleasure of her suffering.

Temari glared at him wanting nothing more then to cut him down and wipe that stupid smirk from his face. "Bastard…..I'll kill you when I get out of this!"

Hidan laughed. "Your not getting out of this, damn and I thought Shikamaru was stupid. Don't worry, I'm going to kill you. But not right now, no that wouldn't be fun at all would it? No I want Shikamaru to stare helplessly at you when I kill you!"

Temari laughed. "And what makes you think you can hold me alone?" She said still wincing from the pain her leg. She was surprised when Hidan continued to laugh.

"Who said I was alone?" Suddenly Itachi and Kisame appeared next to Temari. She gasped as she saw two of the of the most well known criminal's in the world were in front of her. She was about to speak when Kisame used the grip of his sword to know hit her on the back of the head knocking her out.

As Temari's vision blurred only a single word escaped her lips. "Shika……..maru." Was all she said before she fell unconscious.

Itachi and Kisame looked at Hidan who dispelled his jutsu and picked her up. He flung her over his shoulder. He then dipped his hand in her blood and grabbed her fan. "Hey fish dace. Drop that off at the Nara boys house."

Kisame looked as though he was going to cleave Hidan in two but decided against it. He looked up to see Hidan removing his headband. "Drop that off with the fan. He'll know what it meens." Kisame grunted and went off .

Hidan smirked and began to laugh. "Shikamaru………your hell is coming."

* * *

Kabuto quickly rushed into Orochimaru's chamber breathless from the all the running he did to get back to the hide out before day break. "L-lord Orochimaru, Ive brought the remains of Tsunade." 

Orochimaru grinned as Kabuto gave him an urn filled with Tsunade's ashes. "Excellent Kabuto. But why rush back to give me this? There must be more to it then that."

Kabuto nodded. "There is Lord Orochimaru. It seams that the new Hokage Of The Leaf Village is Kakashi Hatake." Orochimaru's eyes widened in surprise and delight. He began to laugh.

"Hahahahahahaha! Wonderfull! Simply wonderfull!! Ive waited to long to kill that accursed Copy-Ninja for so long and now Ive got my chance!" He was surprised next by Kabuto interrupting him.

"There is more, it appears as though he is having a relationship with Shizune. Tsunade's former assistant." This only caused Orochimaru more laughter.He had never been so happy in his life. He not only got what he needed but was given the very knife which would kill Kakashi. He laughed grew and echoed through the entire complex.

* * *

Shikamaru was just ready to finally sleep when he heard a knock at his door. "Damnit, who could be here at this time of night?" He said slowly getting up. Instantly he was ready to fight if he had to. Only the ANBU were up at this hour. Meaning either somthign horrible had gone wrong or it was someone else behind the door. 

'_The chances of it being anyone else I know behind the door are less then 10. Even Naruto wouldn't bug me like this and Ino is to busy helping Sakura learn some new jutsu to have the energy to wake me up.'_

He stood in front of the front door saw a shadow being cast from outside the door.

'_Whoever was here left. But the obviously left something. Better see what it is.'_

As he opened the door his eyes widened, his heart stopped, and sweat quickly ran down his head. In front of him was Temari's fan covered with what was probly her blood. And what horrified him more was the headband next to it. A Water Village headband, with a cut right through the symbol.

'_No! It cant be! How did he?! He escaped! And to make matters worse he has Temari!'_

Shikamaru's eyes locked on the headband that had a small slab of paper sticking from it. He reached out with his arms shaking and took it. It was short but to the point.

"Day Break, The Great Naruto Bridge. Come Alone Or The Sand Girl DIES! Signed Hidan."

What scared him more was that the message was written in blood. He knew it was Temari's blood. And he knew that this fight could very well kill him. And if not him, the only person her loves.

* * *

**Whew...action enough for ya? Well now this is going to be good isnt it? Shikamaru having a showdown with Hidan to save Temari. Orochimaru has found out Kakashi's secret. Ohhh the next one is going to be good huh? Well just wait and see for the next chapter. Oh but Im sooo upset that I didnt make this one longer then the last. Oh well theres always the next one.**


	6. Chapter 5 Bloody Bridge

**Well well well, its been quite a long time hasnt it? Well Ive been quite busy with alot of things latly. But I finally found time for my story. Im happy that it is over 1000 words longer then my usual chapters, and I was hoping for that. Originally this was going to be two seperate chapter's but I decided since Ive not updated in so long I'd combine the two. Theres alot of fighting and some romance as well. Im still working on doing good fights so try not to rag on me to much for the fight. Well without further stalling, here is Chapter 5!**

**To Aloha.Laney, my first beloved fan.**

* * *

Chapter 5 Bloody Bridge

The rest of the night was restless for Shikamaru. _'Bah, like I could sleep even if I tried. I cant believe things got this bad.'_ He said to himself as he stared at the ceiling of his room. _'I have an hour to get ready. Damn……..this isn't troublesome anymore. It's a pain in the ass!' _He sighed as he sat up and looked outside of his window. After staring at the moon for a while he got off his bed and put on his Jonin uniform.

"Well…….here gose nothing." Shikamaru went outside of his house and picked up Temari's fan that he had left in front of his house. He sighed as he took Hidan's headband in his hand. "When Im done with you Hidan……..your gonna wish you were still down in that hole!" He said as he ran from his house to the village gates. He sighed as he went outside of the village and began to run to 'The Great Naruto Bridge'.

Unknown to Shikamaru a lone ninja stood at the gates of the village staring in the direction Shikamaru ran off in. "Where is he off to?" Naruto said to himself. He took off full speed after the lazy ninja.

* * *

'Knock Knock Knock'

Shizune slowly sat up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up. She looked around and saw Ton-Ton asleep beside her. She looked up hearing the knocking again. _'Who in the world would be knocking on my door at this time of night?'_ She said in her head. Imagine her surprise when she opened her front door to see Kakashi. "Kakashi! What are you doing here!?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I didn't meen to wake you but I needed to speak to you right away." Shizune could see he was serious and let him in. "What's wrong Kakashi?"

Kakashi pulled a slip of paper from his back pocket. "Shizune……we have a problem. Exactly seven hours ago two Akasuki members were seen entering the village. When they left……..there were three of them. And we received a report from the Nara family that someone was in there families forest. Hidan has been freed. And I just paid a visit to Shikamaru's apartment, he's gone."

Shizune's eyes widened at Kakashi's statement. "We have to find him! Give me a second please!" She ran back into her room and slammed the door shut. Kakashi let a large sweat drop fall from the back of his head as he heard a lot of noise along with several crashes come from Shizune's room. She came out a few minutes later dressed in her Jonin outfit. "Lets get going!" Kakashi smiled under his mask as he nodded and ran out of her house with her.

"Kakashi, how are we going to find him? We don't even know were to start looking." Kakashi looked at her and chuckled slightly stopping in front of her. "That's the easy part." Kakashi lowered his mask and bit his thumb. He slammed his bleeding hand on the ground. "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_" There was a puff of smoke and then a small dog formed from the smoke. It was Pakkun.

"Hey there Kakashi, oh I meen Hokage. What can I do for you?" Kakashi smiled seeing his old friend again. "We need you to track down Shikamaru. Smells like Asuma's brand of cigeretts." Pakkun nodded and sniffed the air several times. "I smell him. He's left the village though but the trail is fresh. Fallow me." Kakashi and Shizune nodded.

As the two fallowed Pakkun, the little dog turned and looked at Shizune. "I heard about you and Kakashi. And since you two are together now…….I'll let you do something I don't let a lot of people do. When we find Shikamaru……..I'll let you hold my…….PAW!!!!!!!" Shizune let a huge beat of sweat drop from the back of her head. "Uhh thanks."

* * *

Deep in the forest that bordered the Sand village and the Leaf village Garra and Konkuro were traveling through the forest. Garra and dragged Konkuro out of bed sensing something was wrong. He wanted to be at the Leaf village and know that Temari was alright. Since his brush with death, Garra had become more protective of his family and friends now.

"Garra……your worrying too much. She's fine, Im telling you." An annoyed Konkuro said looking at his brother. He nearly fell off a tree seeing Garar stopping dead in his tracks. "Whats wrong?!" Garra pointed to a ruined section of the forest. "Look……" Konkuro instantly saw the scars on the trees and saw they were Temari's handy work.

"Konkuro……go to the Leaf village and inform the Hokage that Temari has been taken. I'll see if I can find a trail." Konkuro nodded at his brother's idea. "Alright……just becarfull ok?" Garra nodded and took off. Konkuro did the same. "Temari…….whoever took you is going to regret it."

* * *

"Almost there…….hang on Temari.Huh? Somone is behind me." Shikamaru turned around and saw a blurr of orange. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Alright Naruto come out." The orange ninja slowly revealed himself. "Shikamaru where the hell are you going at this time of night?"

Shikamaru sighed, he didn't have time for this. "Look this dosent concern you Naruto. Go home!" Naruto shook his head. "No way! Im not going to let you run off like I let Sasuke did! What's going on!" Shikamaru sighed again. _'How troublesome……I got to make this quick.'_ He took a deep breath knowing he would have to talk fast.

After explaining everything to Naruto it took about 20 minutes. "And that's the short version. Now I have to go face Hidan alone………Listen Naruto……..I have to do this alone. I know you want to help me but you cant. If you try he'll kill Temari. I want you to go back and tell Kakashi. I should be there and fighting him by the time you get to Kakshi. Hopfully I'll have gotten Temari freed by then. But even if I have……and you all get there, I want you to stay out of the fight."

Naruto swallowed hard after hearing Shikamaru's speech. "Alright……..I have faith in you. I know you'll kick this guys ass again." He smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Show him what a Leaf ninja can do!" Shikamaru grinned and gave Naruto a thumbs up as well. He then turned his back to him and continued on. Naruto stared at his friend as he took off. "Don't die Shikamaru. Weve lost enough friends already. Were not losing anymore."

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he arrived at the bridge. He was glad he made such good time. It was about 5 minutes till sun rise. He took a deep breath as he stepped onto the bridge. The bridge was abandoned, and it was dead silent. His eyes scanned the area and his eyes grew wide seeing Temari chained to a wall. He wanted to run to her seeing that she was bleeding but knew it was a death trap.

Laughter filled the area around them. Hidan slowly stepped out of the shadows. "You're here……you have no idea how long Ive waited to see you again." Shikamaru's eyes sharpened as he saw Hidan. "Well Id hoped I wouldn't see your screwed up face again. Do you want me to bury you in separate holes this time?"

Hidan smirked and laughed. "Listen up you spiky haired bitch, its not going to be like last time. Your not going to have forever to think of your little smart ass strategies. See, I hold the cards this time!" He brought his scythe up and raised the blade to Temari's neck. "One minute……..Thats all you get. If you spend more then one minute thinking of your little strategies, I'll slit your girlfriends throat!"

Shikamaru smirked cursing under his breath. He had just had a huge hanicap placed on him. _'Damn, Hidan is the kind of guy you have to plan ahead with. If you don't, he'll kill you in an instant. This isnt going to be easy.'_ Hidan began to laugh. "You only have ten seconds left!" Shikamaru quickly ran twards Hidan and threw several kunai at him. Hidan smirked as he easly dodged the attack.

Shikamaru cursed as he tried to find him. His eyes quickly went to Temari. "Got to chance it!" He ran twards Temari and heard Hidan running twards him. "DIE!" Shikamaru smirked as he had already been concentrating. Suddenly his shadow extened from behind him and attached to Hidan's. "WHAT!? HOW THE HELL DID YOU!?" Shikamaru stopped dead in his track smirking. "Easy……I knew you would come out and attack as soon as I made a move twards Temari. I just had to prepare myself for it."

Hidan struggled against the Shadow Binding Jutsu. "Damn you!" Shikamaru winced as he tried to keep his hold on him. "Got to try it now!" He shut his eyes focusing his chakra into his shadow. Slowly his shadow wrapped around Hidan's body and made its way up Hidan's neck. "Little bitch! You think that's gonna work?!" Hidan smirked as his hands broke free of his jutsu. He brought his arms back and hurled his scythe at Shikamaru. His eyes widened as he felt a familiar pain hit his shoulder. The scythe had sliced a good chunk of his shoulder.

"D-Damn…." Hidan smirked as he pulled an invisble string. Suddenly his already arial scythe was coming back. Shikamaru turned his head and saw it coming back. "Shit!" He quickly released Hidan and ducked to doge the attack. Hidan caught his scythe and smirked. "Whats wrong? Cant come up with one of your little smart ass strategies?" Shikamaru smirked as he held his bloody shoulder. It was at that moment the sun finally came out and filled the battle ground.

Temari winced as the sunlight hit her face. She slowly regained her senses. "Wha? Whats going on!?" She saw Shikamaru kneeling not far away from her. "S-shikamaru! What the hell are you doing here?" She quickly noticed her right hand was free. She smirked seeing Shikamaru quickly nodding at her. She quickly grabbed a kunai that was tucked under her sleeve and grasped it in her hand. She quickly cut the ropes that bound her and stood up still holding her wounds.

Hidan's eyes widened. "How di she get free!" Shikamaru grinned. "I love doing this. I love telling you how I tricked you. When you got ready to throw your scythe I saw that when you were going to throw your weapon the weapon was probly going to hit the rope holding Temari. But I could tell that by the way you were going to throw it, it would probly miss. So when you prepared to throw your scythe I used my shadow possesion to make you reajust your arms so you would aim at the ropes. Since I know Temari is a quick thinker I knew as soon as morning came she would wake up and notice her free arm.It was all a matter of you wanting me dead."

Hidan was boiling at the explanation. _'That bastard! How the hell could he think of something so elaberate!? Its not possible!'_ Shikamaru grinned as he pulled out a cig. Hidan was confused at the jesture. "What are you doing?" Shikamaru smirked as he blew a long stream of smoke out of his mouth. "Your already dead now." Hidan was shocked when he saw a huge blade made of wind came twards him. Hidan was quickly cut to pieces. His eyes were locked on the fan that Temari had in her hands.

* * *

Kakashi and Shizune had been joined by Konkuro and Naruto. Surprisingly they had both come to them with the same message. "So, even if we get there we cant help them huh? What a bother, why do they insist on solving there own problems?" Shizune shrugged as they continued through the trees. "Well I'd expect that from Temari, but I wouldn't have expected this from that lazy guy. Guess that's why my sister has a thing for him." Naruto was the only one surprised by this news.

"What!? Your sister likes Shikamaru!? When did this happen?" Kakashi shook his head. "Naruto…..Shikamaru explained the entire situation to you and you didn't get the idea? Sometimes I wonder if you pay attention to anything anyone says." Naruto looked at him confused. "Did you say something Kakashi?" He sighed once again. "No."

* * *

Shikamaru sighed in releif seeing Hidan cut into ribbons. He then looked at Temari. "Im glad you saw the fan I brought with me. That thing nearly broke my back." Temari smirked and fell to her knees. Shikamaru quickly went to her side. "Why did you come afetr me? You could have gotten yourelf killed you stupid crybaby!" Shikamaru took the cig out of his mouth and flicked it away. "Why did you come? You knew he would be here and try and kill you but you still came! Why couldn't you just stay away? I could have gotten myself out and……" Shikamaru cut her off. "Temari……shut up. I came here because I wanted to. I came here to save you. That's the only reason I need. As soon as I knew he had you I didn't even have to think, I knew I would come here."

Temari's eyes widened at what he said. _'Dose he actually care about me? Did he come just to save me?'_ Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. "Look, Im not good at this, I just think its troublsome to do this. But I think it would be easier then explaining it to you." Shikamaru took a deep breath and swallowed his pride. He slowly leaned forward. Temari's eyes widened and her heart began to race. She began to close her eyes as she leaned into the pending kiss. Her eyes widened as she head a blade cutting into somone. She looked down and saw a long blade coming out of Shikamaru's stomache. Shikamaru's eyes widened as the blade was pulled from him. He fell forward and onto Temari.

Temari quickly caught him and felt for the first time in her life, tears coming from her eyes. "SHIKAMARU!" She saw he was bleeding very badly. But what shocked her even more was who the attacker was. Standing infront of them with a bloody scythe was the person she had thought she had just killed. Hidan.

* * *

Kakashi and the others were close but still a few minutes away from the bridge. "Pakkun, do you sense something else?" The little dog turned his head as he lead them. "Yeah…….alot of blood. Its Shikamaru's." Everyone's eyes widened at the statement. Evereyone started to move faster. "But that's not all…….the sand girl is there to, but somone else is apporaching them. I think its….."

* * *

Hidan smirked and began to laugh as he was fully reconstructed. "Heh heh, your little boyfriend didn't notice one thing!" Temari stared at him with tears in her eyes. She knew she was dead as well as Shikamaru. "Whats that?" Hidan pointed to the glowing wires around his body. "A little trick Sasori taught me. Puppet Strings. I never tried pulling myself back together with them, but from the looks of it, it works perfactly! But it dosent matter……..you both DIE NOW!" Hidan raised his scythe and swung it to kill the two. Temari closed her eyes and awaited the embrace of death to take her. But when she felt nothing she looked up to see the scythe inches from her face.

Hidan's eyes were wide when he saw his attack didn't connect. "What the hell!?" He saw something was holding his scythe. It was a stream of sand. He fallowed it with his eyes and saw a lone figure holding his hand out.

"You wont harm either of them any further." Garra stepped into veiw with his eyes locked on Hidan. He stepped forward using his hold on Hidan's scythe to throw him away from the two. Hidan landed safely a few feet away. Garra made his way to Temari who still had the fallen Shikamaru in her arms. "Temari…..are you alright?" Temari tried her hardest to hide her tears but to no avail. "No…….no Im not. Garra please……..KILL HIM! KILL THAT BASTARD!"

Garra turned his head and stared at Hidan. "Alright Temari……..I'll take care of everything." Garra began walking twards Hidan. "Ha! You think you can beat me? You little ginger faced bastard!" Garra wasn't fased by the insult. "SAY SOMETHING YOU COCKY LITTLE BASTARD!" Garra crossed his arms. "Something." Hidan quickly ran twards Garra and attacked him with his scythe. "I'LL BUTCHER YOU!" Garra easily dodged the attacks. "Your to angry…………Your attacks are so off balance you'll be lucky to hit a fly with your attacks."

"SHUT UP!" Hidan tried to move forward but couldn't. "What the hell!?" He looked down and saw his feet were covered in sand. "Your dead." The sand quickly covered Hidan's body and began to float upward. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Garra held his hand upward with his palm open. "You coffin. The Sand Coffin. Now…….die." Garra said in a heartless tone. "SAND BERIAL!" Soon an agonizing scream was heard. The Sand Coffin that held Hidan blew up in a spray of sand and blood.

"Weakling……." Garra turned his head as Kakashi and the others arrived. "Garra, I should have guessed." Kakashi said. Shizune gasped when she saw Shikamaru in Temari's arms covered in blood. She quickly ran to him and took her from Temari's arms. She layed him infront of her and began to examine him. Temari was at Shizune's side. "He'll be fine right!" She said with tears fallinf rapidly from her eyes. Shizune quickly healed the wound on his stomache using her strongest medical jutsu. She then placed two fingures on Shikamaru's throat. Her eyes widened. "He's not breathing."

Temari's eyes widened and shoved Shizune away. "NO! WAKE UP DAMNIT! YOU CANT LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! NOW BREATHE!" Without having to think she placed her lips on Shikamaru's and began preforming CPR. Shizune and the others looked on as Temari's tried desperatly to help Shikamaru. Naruto himself was close to tears also. He hoped and prayed in his head that he wouldn't have to see another of his friends die.

After a few minutes of trying to bring Shikamaru back Temari was about to give up. "Wake up……damnit." Garra slowly went up to his sister and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Temari…….Im sorry." Temari slowly nodded and was about to stand when she felt a tug on her arm. She looked down and saw Shikamaru slowly open his eyes. "Quit……your balling…Im awake." Temari quickly glared at him and slapped him with all her might. "YOU ASSHOLE! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS!?" Shikamaru winced holding his now red cheak. He wasn't surprised that he had gotten that. But he was surprised at what happened next. She leaned over and kissed him.

Naruto along with everyone else was surprised at the sight. Naruto was even more surprised when he saw Kakashi getting closer to Shizune. "Aww man, now those two started a lovy dovy frenzy! Blech! Im gonna vomit I swear." Naruto suddenly felt a death glare focused on him. He turned and saw Temari glaring at him. "Garra……hold Shikamaru up while I……KILL NARUTO!!!!!" Naruto screamed in absolute fear knowing full well Temari would kill him and no one would help him. The two began running around in circles. Everyone including Garra and Shikamaru began to laugh at the sight.

* * *

Three hours later…..

Everyone was back in the Leaf Village and had been attended to. Shikamaru was placed in emergancy care due to some internal damage he had done to him by Hidan. Temari had nearly passed out after chasing Naruto since she completely forgot about her slashed ribs and bloody leg. The sheer anger she had for Naruto had been more then enough to drive her forward.

Kakashi sighed as sat in his office. He had forgotten that today was the day he was introdued to the entire village as the new Hokage. He had to have a speech ready in just 2 minutes. Worst of all, Shizune had been called away to attened to Shikamaru and Temari's wounds. Kakashi sighed as he got up and went outside. "Well I better just roll with whatever I can think of."

Kakashi stood alone at the top of the Hokage's Tower. The entire village was down below looking at him. Some in disbelif, others in utter shock. "My people……I…….I don't have a speech ready. So I guess I'll just say what I want to say. Everyone…….I know we have all gone through a very rough time as of late. We have lost Tsunade and Jiriya. We have suffered by losing several of our fellow ninja as well. But still the Leaf Village stands. And with that said……I promise you, though I may not be exprianced with leading a vallage I'll do my best. I promise to lead the Leaf Village to a new era. I will lead as many generation of ninja as I can. I will do all I can to help everyone in the village and ensure that The Village Hidden In the Leaf will never fall!" There was a silence and slowly…..people began to clap. Under his mask Kakashi was blushing. He sctached the back of his head. Slowly after working the crowd a little more he retreated back to his office.

When he entered he was confronted by Shizune. "I knew you would forget about your speeh today Kakashi. But even though you did…….you still gave a great speech. Everyone has faith in you Kakashi. Just like me." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Aww come on, I know it wasn't that good." Shizune smiled. "Yeah your right." Kakashi sighed. "You werent supposed to agree with me." Shizune smiled as she walked up to him and pulled down his mask. She then placed her lips on his. She then parted lips. "I know, I was just teasing you like Anko taught me to." Kakashi smiled. "Maybe you shouldn't hang out with her that often." Shizune smiled back blushing. "Alright, I'll be around you more then." She said kissing him again. Kakashi smiled as they kissed. _'Maybe this job isnt going to be as bad as I thought.'

* * *

_

Back at The Great Naruto Bridge……

Pain arrived seeing the battle grounds. He sighed as he saw the shape Hidan was in. "Fool. He's lucky Leader still has use for him. I better get started picking up the pieces. Its going to take me a while with how badly he's been torn apart." He said as he began to search for the living remains of Hidan. "How troublesome. Maybe I should say that more often to mess with Hidan once I fix him up again."

* * *

**Well thats it. I wasnt too happy with the ending but it will do. It only took me 1 hour and 30 minutes to do this whole chapter. I had to stop to watch Deathnot. Heh heh. Anyway, I'll do somthing a little different. Im going to give you the name of my next chapter.**

**Chapter 6 Gotta Know Gotta Know Kakashi and Shizune's Secret.**


	7. Chapter 6 Gotta Know Gotta Know Secret

**Hey everyone, I know it's been along time since I last updated. Well things have been crazy lately. I got a new GF, my job has become a major pain in the ass and everything seamed to be going wrong lately. But If inally got around to making my next chapter. So here it is. Be aware that this is purely a humor chapter. My next chapter will discuss of what will be changing.But more on that later. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6 Gotta Know Gotta Know Kakashi and Shizune's Secret

It was a beautiful day in the Leaf Village. With Kakashi now accepted as the new Hokage and the situation with Hidan and Shikamaru finished, it seamed like all was well for the Leaf Village. Just outside of the training ground's, the new Team 7 had gathered for an important meeting. Well, at least that's how Naruto put it.

"So what's all this about Naruto? It better be important." Said Sakura as she yawned. She had planned to sleep in today, but an over excited Naruto saw to it that she wouldn't.

"It is! It's about Kakashi and Shizune."

Sai sighed and crossed his arms. Somehow he knew that this would be a waste of time. Sakura on the other hand leaned in now interested.

"Haven't you two noticed how strange those two have been acting lately? Almost as if……" Naruto grinned and his face seamed to become serious. " there hiding something?"

Without a second thought Sakura hit Naruto over the head sending him smashing into the ground. "YOU WOKE ME UP FOR THIS!? Look Naruto last time you started talking like this you were just curious what Kakashi looked like without his mask on. So I already know it's going to be something stupid!"

Naruto flinched as he slowly stood up. "B-but I'm serious. Haven't you two noticed that they act all funny around each other now?"

Sakura put one finger on her lip and thought for a second. "You know what? Your right. Lately Shizune-chan has been disappearing from the hospital and I can never find her. And she seams to be…….really happy all the time now."

Sai finally nodded. "I too have observed Kakashi's change in behavior. The last time I went into his office he seamed to be in deep thought over something. He wasn't even reading his book."

Sakura and Naruto both took that as a red flag. Something was up between these two and they were going to find out what.

"I say we tail both of them and find out what there hiding!" Yelled Naruto.

Sai on the other hand sighed and began to walk off. "Forget it. If you and the hag want to waste your time fallowing those two be my guest. I've got better things to do."

Sakura fumed at being called a hag and was about to hit him when Naruto held her back. "Easy Sakura! Let it go!" After she stopped squirming and Sai was out of sight he released her.

"Now since you know Shizune-chan better then I do you fallow her. I'll tail Kakashi and see what I can find out."

"Naruto…..last time we tried something like this we all failed miserably. What's going to make this time any different?"

Naruto smirked. "Heh, this time were going to in list some help."

* * *

It was about noon when Shizune decided to leave the hospital as she always did now. Since getting with Kakashi she found herself finding more and more ways to see Kakashi at any given point of the day. Today was no exception.

"Hmm, Kakashi said we would meet at 12:45 in his office. So what can I do with 45 minutes?" Shizune said aloud to herself. Tonton moved around in her arms and pointed to a nearby store.

"Huh? What is it Tonton?" Shizune looked up and a large sweat drop went down the back of her head. It was a book store advertising the release of the final Icha Icha Paradise book.

'Kakashi is always reading that perverted book. I wonder why? Maybe I should check it out.'

Shizune slowly walked into the store wondering what she was getting herself into. It didn't take long for her to find a copy of the first Icha Icha Paradise book. She now held the book in her hand and stared at it like it was something she had never seen before.

Unknown to her of course, she was being watched from afar. A mirror held by kunai was positioned just above Shizune.

"TenTen, what's she reading?" Sakura asked.

"It's……..Icha Icha Paradise!?" Ten Ten said in an astonished voice. She would never have thought Shizune would read something like that.

"WHAT!?" Screamed Sakura. A hand quickly went over her mouth.

"Sakura…..we need to be quiet so Shizune-chan doesn't know were here." Said Hinata in her usual soft tone.

Sakura nodded and looked at TenTen's mirror to see what Shizune would do next.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hokage's tower, Naruto, Kiba, and Garra were all trying to spy on Kakashi. But this was easier said then done of course. Even as Hokage, it seamed that Kakashi never stopped moving around.

"Kiba, do ya smell him anywere?" Asked Naruto.

Kiba sniffed the air several times and looked around. Normally he could track anyone with no trouble at all. But Kakashi could some how mask his scent from him.

"Damn, I can't lock onto his location."

Garra sighed and wondered again how he had been talked into helping these two out. He had simply been walking around the village when he happened to run into Naruto and Kiba. After a small explanation of what they were up to, he decided since he had nothing better to do, to help them.

"Just wait. I'll find him."

Garra slowly placed his hand on his eye and used his sand to scatter his sight all over the tower. After only a few seconds he seamed to have found something.

"He's two floor's above us."

Kiba and Naruto were amazed that he found Kakashi so quickly but didn't act surprised for long.

"Alright, then what are we doing waiting here then!? Lets get going!"

Naruto quickly ran around a corner. Kiba was about to fallow him when Garra stopped him.

"Trust me……you won't want to see what happens next."

Kiba looked confused but went ahead anyway. But he stopped half way around the corner when he saw something that made him want to roll on the ground laughing. Naruto had run face first into Anko's chest!

"Kid…………"

Naruto slowly looked up at Anko. He looked as if he was staring death in the face.

"YOUR DEAD!!!!!!!!!"

The purple haired ninja quickly grabbed Naruto and……(( Sorry, but the beating that Anko gives Naruto is soo graphic, the author could not fully describe the carnage that took place. And he did not want to damage the minds of young readers. Sorry for the inconvenience.))

Kiba stared at what had just happened in pure horror. Never in his life had he seen something so horrible happen to a single ninja. He was surprised that Naruto was still breathing. He made a silent prayer for Naruto who had been on the receiving end of that beating.

Garra slowly made his way beside Kiba. "Kakashi left, I'm guessing he heard what I heard."

Kiba nodded and looked at Garra. "I think we need to call a medical ninja for Naruto."

Garra shook his head. "I think an undertaker would be more appropriate."

* * *

Back at the book store, Sakura and the other were shocked that not only had Shizune purchased the Icha Icha Paradice book, but she was now walking out of the store reading it!

Shizune was now walking down the street with Tonton now resting on her head as she read the book.

'Amazing……..for the first few pages I wanted to throw this book away and burn it. But now…….I can't put it down. No wonder Kakashi loves this book.'

The other girls were trailing behind.

"W-why would Shizune-chan be reading something like that out in public?"

"You got me Hinata. Maybe Kakashi got her into it."

"Are you kidding Tenten!? Besides when dose Kakashi see Shizune?"

At that time Tonton finally realized that they were being fallowed. The little pig oinked something into Shizune's ear. Shizune stopped dead in her tracks.

'Three of them huh? Well, I guess I'll have to do what Kakashi told me to do.'

In her mouth, Shizune quickly got three needles ready. All three girls stopped and wondered what she was doing. But each suddenly felt a small jolt on there necks. In seconds all three girls passed out.

Shizune sighed as she saw the three girls who had been fallowing her. 'Just like Kakashi said. Someone would start wondering about us sooner or later.'

* * *

Back at the Hokage tower Kakashi sat in his office and sighed. Standing infront of him were Garra, Kiba, and a near death Naruto. He had caught them sneaking around and knew exactly what they were looking for.

"So who want's to tell me why you were snooping around? Or should I just guess at it?" He said in his normal casual tone.

Kiba was the first to speak up. "Well Naruto has been saying that you've been acting weird lately. Like not your kind of weird but weird weird."

Garra nodded in agreement. "Yes……He seamed concerned that something was wrong with you. We were all hoping for an explanation."

Kakashi nodded and knew at least Garra would cut to the chase. "Alright, I suppose I can let you in on my secret. But first we have to wait for….."

The door to his office swung open. Kakashi smiled as he saw Shizune enter with the wobbly trio of Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata. "Shizune, perfect timing. I suppose that those three were fallowing you as well?"

Shizune nodded. "Yes they were. Just as you said they would. But I wasn't sure it was them so I…….kind of shot paralyzing needles into them." Shizune said embarrassed at the fact she had attacked them.

Kakashi chuckled and motioned for Shizune to come to him. Shizune complied and stood next to him. "Look, it appears that all six of you know something is up. So instead of just beating around the bush I suppose we can trust you all to keep our secret."

All at once, except for Garra seamed very eager to find out what the two had been hiding. "COME ON KAKASHI! TELL US!" Naruto said using some hidden burst of energy to stand up.

Kakashi nodded and took Shizune's hand in his. "Me and Shizune are dating."

Everyone in the room except for Garra and Kakashi himself were shocked at what he just said. He dropped a major bomb and acted as though it wasn't a big deal.

"YOUR WHAT!!!???" Yelled everyone at once.

"Yeah, we just sort of got together a while after Tsunade's death. One thing lead to another and we ended up together."

The younger ninja nodded and wondered why they hadn't seen this coming sooner. It was kind of obvious but no one really expected it to happen.

"Of course……since Ive told all of you, your all sworn never to tell a soul about us."

The girl in particular seamed disappointed.

"B-but Kakashi Hokage, why not? Is it really so bad that you two are together?"

Tenten nodded at what Hinata said. "Yeah, I mean you are the Hokage after all. Isn't it your own business who your in love with?"

Shizune listened to what they said and couldn't help but smile. The girl supported them being together.

Kakashi sighed knowing he would have to explain further.

"You two are correct but you must see the larger picture. I have a lot of enemies outside of this village. And the Leaf Village itself as many enemies. What would happen if they were to discover my relationship with Shizune? They would come after her. They would use her against me and the village. It's for her own protection that Ive kept this secret."

Garra crossed his arms and nodded. "He is correct. If someone like Orochimaru were to discover this information, it would spell trouble for the Village Hidden In The Leaves."

The other's nodded and understood. Naruto began to chuckle.

"Ya know Kakashi……..Im happy for you two. Besides. I was starting to think you would marry that book of yours instead of finding a woman."

Both Kakashi and Shizune hit Naruto over the head. And both spoke. "Don't insult the book!"

* * *

**Ahh what a cute ending to this chapter. But as I said before big changes are coming up. What are they? Well You'll find out next time I update. See ya soon.**


	8. WARNING

A single stream of light appears in a completely black room. Kakashi, the Hokage of the Leaf Village steps into the light. He pulls a small piece of paper from his pocket and skims over it.

"Alright, I know you all were expecting a new chapter but the author, IchimaruKitsune has asked me to make this announcement. To the loyal readers of his fanficiton, he would like to say thank you for the support. But this of course is not the only reason he has written this."

Kakashi places the piece of paper in his pocket and clears his throat.

"He wants everyone to know that after this chapter, the story you have been reading will begin to enter it's dramatic climax. For the readers who have been fallowing this will include Orochimaru's evil plans, and something to do with the Akasuki. Of course I won't say what they are up to. I think it will shock a lot of people."

Footsteps are heard from behind Kakashi. Shizune appears next to him and smiles.

"Shizune? What are you doing here?"

"IchimaruKtsune thought I could help as well."

Shizune bows and clears her voice.

"I would like to thank all the Kakashi/Shizune supporters. It really makes things easier on me when others support us. But now we need to get down to the story. I'm sad to say that in the later chapter's planned……..there are going to be character deaths. Ichimaru was concerned of this and put this chapter up as a warning. If you don't want to see some of your favorite character's die, then please reframe from reading beyond this point. Ichimaru is expecting a lot of flamers to come pouring in after the next few chapters. He would also like to point out that the over all feel of the story will begin to change."

"Wait…..some character's are going to die?! I hope it's no one we know. And I really hope it's not you or me."

Shizune smiles and giggles.

"Well Ive peeked at what he has planned, but I know you will be sad at some of the character's that are destined to die. Oh and this is something I'm going to announce. After the completion of this story, a sequel has been planned! Ichimaru said that the over all ending of 'From The Ashes Of Defeat' will have readers asking many questions. But since it will be a few years ahead of the first story, he felt a sequel is the best road to go."

"So from myself and Shizune, you have been warned. The best and most dramatic part of the story is about to begin. Those with weak will's should read no further. But those brave enough to read on have my best wishes. Enjoy the rest of the story."

"We hope you enjoy the story."

Kakashi sighs.

"This was supposed to be my announcement, but Ichimaru gave Shizune more lines."

* * *

**You have been warned. No more kid stuff beyond this point. Things are about to get seriouse in the story. But don't worry, there will still be fluffy moments. Also some character pairings that some people won't see coming. I hope your read.**


	9. Chapter 7 Time To Strike

**Well hello everyone. I know it's been a long time but Ive been quite busy lately. But Im back and I'm finally updating my stories. Of course I had to think of alot to start this one up. I spent alot of time coming up with the three new characters that appear in this chapter as well but Im still working on them. If you have ideas on what there powers should be or anything to improove them send me a message. But enough stalling. Here is the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7 Time to strike!

Orochimaru smirked as he sat alone in his room. With the last few days spent on planning he was finally ready to launch his strike on the Leaf Village.

'It took longer then I thought but it seams now is the perfect time.'

Kabuto slowly entered the dimly lit room.

"Lord Orochimaru, the final preparations have been made. Ive gathered the strongest of your shinobi and we are prepared to leave at your word."

Orochimaru chuckled. "Heh heh heh, excellent Kabuto. Go get Sasuke, Im sure he will be delighted that he is finally getting his chance to attack the Leaf Village."

Kabuto nodded and left the room. "Kakashi, I wonder if you have gotten any stronger since our last meeting. And I do wonder if that woman has made you weaker to. I suppose we will see soon enough."

Orochimaru said to himself. The death of the Leaf Village would begin soon.

* * *

Since the incident on The Great Naruto Bridge, Kakashi had been on high alert for anything else. In truth, he felt some what guilty for not realizing sooner what was happening with Hidan and Shikamaru. But he was glad that it ended with Shikamaru escaping with only mild injuries.

"Something wrong Kakashi?"

Asked a curious Shizune who had been watching him for quite some time now. Kakshi shook his head and sat be in his chair.

"No, it's nothing really. I'm just letting my mind wander is all."

During the several days of peace Kakashi had gotten, he had begun to get very close to Shizune. More so then before. 'Strange as it sounds, I think telling Naruto and the others kind of brought us closer. At least I don't feel like I'm doing something illegal anymore. '

"You seam to do that a lot Kakshi. Along with being late." Shizune said giggling. Shizune had been feeling the same way Kakashi felt over the past few days. 'He may be a lazy open pervert but he's my lazy open pervert.'

"I was only late for one of our dinner's together. Besides, I'm the Hokage, I had a lot of things to do."

Shizune smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yes, and I'm the Hokage's assistant but I still got dinner made for the two of us on 'time'."

Kakashi chuckled and knew she was only playing with him. He hated to admit it, but she did have a point. Of course she didn't need to know that. He looked at the clock in his office. It was almost time to call it a day.

"Say Shizune……I have some important document's I need to go over with you tonight. Would you mind if I stay at your place tonight?"

Shizune at turned around and was picking up a pile of files Kakashi had yet to sign and froze in place at what he said. Slowly all the files dropped from her hands and scattered onto the floor.

"HUH!?"

"I said could I stay at your place tonight, Ive got a lot of document I need your opinion on. Besides, we had dinner planned, I mine as well stay so I'm not late again. Unless that a pro…."

"OF COURSE IT ISN'T A PROBLEM!" She yelled.

"Oh great then, you can go ahead and go then. I can clean up those paper's. And I'll see you at home." Kakashi said in a calm and cool tone.

Shizune was still in shock but some how nodded and left the room. This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

Orochimaru stood at the front of his hide away. In front of him three ninja stood. The first one on the right had short spikey white hair. He wore the typical uniform of the Sound ninja and had his head band over his right eye. He had a sadistic look on his face. In the middle of the group was a woman with red shoulder length hair. She wore a short tight fitting grey kimono. She had an un-nerving calm look on her face. Her headband was worn around her waist. The last on the left had his face completely covered by a black cowl. Only his black eyes were visible. Both were wide with very noticeable blood veins surrounding them. For some reason he had his arms bound together by a straight jacket. His head twitched every time he blinked. His headband was tied around his neck.

"Kabuto, why is he bound?"

"Well……when we were retrieving him from the others, he killed several of our own. We had to bind him with our strongest paralysis jutsu just to get him out here."

Orochimaru seamed pleased by this answer. He looked up and saw Sasuke coming from behind them. He looked ready to go just as the others did.

"You all understand your missons correct."

The young white haired shinobi kneeled down.

"Yes my Lord……Tashi, Gage, and myself are to capture the one called Shizune and bring her to you."

The woman stepped forward next and kneeled next to her partner.

"Then we are to insure that no ANBU interfere with your battle against Kakashi."

Finally Gage stepped forward and kneeled as best as he could. His mask muffled his voice slightly.

"And we are……to KILL any and all who get in our way!"

Orochimaru nodded and slowly looked at Sasuke who had been waiting impatently next to them.

"And Sasuke, you know your objective to."

Sasuke slowly nodded. He knew well what he had to do but he hated the fact he had to do it. After all he felt as though his objective was a bit meaningless.

"Yes I know. Capture Hinata Hyuga. I get it."

Orochimaru nodded and smirked.

"Well then, let's get started."

All of them nodded and the Sound ninja all took off towards the Leaf Village.

* * *

Shizune had little to no idea what she was doing. As she was heading home millions of ideas were running through her head. Why did Kakashi have to pick now to come over.

'_Ohhh, I haven't had a chance to clean up my place. Everything is all disorganized. What will Kakashi think when he sees it? He'll think I'm a slob!!'_

Shizune's thoughts were interrupted when she walked right into someone. She stubled back a bit.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

"Hey calm down Shizune."

It was Anko, one of the only people she had talked to about her relationship with Kakashi. Thankfully the purple haired ninja promised to keep her mouth shut about it to the others. But they always talked about it in private.

"What's wrong Shizune, you look stressed about something.

"Well…..it's kind of hard to say."

"Don't tell me………Kakashi knocked you up and now your pregnant."

Shizune turned completely red at that statement.

"NO HE DIDN'T!!"

Anko smiled and laughed a little at how freaked out Shizune got just with a simple statement.

"Calm down I was only playing with you. What's really up?"

"Well…..can we talk some place private?"

After a short walk Shizune and Anko were both at Shizune's apartment enjoying some green tea. She briefly explained at how Kakashi wanted to come over tonight.

"What's the problem. Let him. Sounds like he wants to go the whole way with you. I'd let him come. Besides….."

Anko looked around Shizune's apartment. Everything was in order. There wasn't even a spec of dust on anything in her house. The only thin was that her room was slightly messy.

"I don't see what's messy about your apartment. So your room isn't perfect. Big deal, all your going to use is the bed anyway."

Shizune blushed and sighed. She kneeled down and picked up Ton-ton who was walking around next to her.

"I just don't know if I'm ready for this."

"That's to bad. If your not ready for him, I hope your ready for us then!"

Shizune and Anko both turned around just in time to see the three Sound ninja Orochimaru had sent after Shizune. Kenji, the leader of the three ninja pushed his head band off of his eye and smirked. He revealed a golden cat eye. Shizune and Anko both froze in place at the sight of this. Suddenly both of them gasped as Keni appeared right between them and hit both of them in there guts. Neither had a chance to act or prepare for the attack. He had moved faster then light itself and caught them both off guard. Both Shizune and Anko passed out after the blows.

Kenji smirked.

"Heh, what a bunch of weaklings." He said covering his eye again.

Tashi picked up Shizune and put her over her shoulder. Gage slowly approached the knocked out Anko. Bloodlust was over taking him. He had to kill something, and he wasn't going to let anything stop him.

* * *

**Nice cliff hanger huh? Looks like Kakashi has alot of trouble coming his way, and so dose Anko. Will Anko be killed by Gage? What will become of Shizune? And why dose Orochimaru want Sasuke to kiddnap Hinata? Guess you'll have to wait and see.**


	10. Chapter 8 Duel Sharingan vs Byakugan

**New chapter is up once more. And boy do I have a good one for you. It took me a while longer to get this one out but it was worth the extra work. This is pure on brawling on this chapter. Sorry there is no Kakashi in this chapter but I promise he will be in the next. Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 8 Duel, Sharingan vs Byakugan

As Gage made his way closer to Anko, his mind raced with all the ideas he had to kill her. He was practically drooling over all the ways he thought of.

"Maybe I should do it fast! Or Maybe……slow and as painful as possible! Heh heh, or maybe….."

Gage's thoughts were cut short as the unconscious Anko quickly flipped backwards off the floor and held out her right sleeve.

"Senai Jashuu!"

Quickly three snakes came out of her sleeve and dove at Gage. One bit down into his right shoulder, another in the left shoulder, and the final bit down on his right eye. Gage yelled in intense pain as he felt the snake bite into his eye. He began shaking violently trying to shake them off.

"It appears he needs assistance Kenji."

Kenji sighed and began casually walking towards the fight. Just as he began to pull his headband off his eye he felt someone force his arm back down. He looked to the right and saw Shizune who was still thrown over Tashi's shoulder holding his arm down. She smirked as she saw the surprised look in his face.

"Go Ton-Ton!"

She yelled, quickly the little pig who had been watching the entire ordeal ran forward and dove head first into Kenji's crotch effectively disabling the sound ninja. Kenji yelled as he place his hands over his sensitive area and fell to his knees trying to down the immense pain he felt.

Tashi was about to react when Shizune jumped off of her and spat something out of her mouth. It was a purple liquid that hit Tashi right in the face. She screamed as she instantly felt her eyes burning from the unknown liquid. She despratly tried to wipe it off.

"W-WHAT IS THIS!?"

Shizune smirked at her own handy work.

"Think of it as a liquefied pepper bomb. Being in this form, it will blind you and burn more effectively then it's powder form."

Tashi kept trying to wipe her face clean despite hearing that she wouldn't be able to. Anko smirked as she saw this. Without Kakshi knowing, she had been teaching Shizune some dirty moves to use in combat. This was one of her favorites. She loved seeing the poor fool squirm under there power. She turned her attention back to Gage who for some reason stopped trying to get out of her snake's grasp.

"Finally given up?"

Gage began to laugh and so did the others.

"You think were this weak?"

Gage's body suddenly began to grow. He grunted as he began to try and pull apart the restraining jacket he wore. His left eye grew wide as in one quick motion he broke out of the restraints that had been place on him. He wore no shirt of any kind. Just a tribal necklace around his neck, his entire body was built like a tank. Gage with no problem at all brought both his arms up and grabbed all the snakes that had bitten into him. He ripped all three off his body leaving the fangs in his shoulder's and eye. With a firm grip on all the snakes he tugged them hard and brought Anko up to him.

He eyes grew wide as she was practically thrown towards him. She saw him bring one of his massive fist back and ram it right into her gutt. She literally felt her entire stomach, organs and all cave in. She quickly fell to her knees and threw up. The blow had felt like she was hit close range with a cannon ball.

It was at this time that Shizune was going to step in when she felt a fist fly right into her face. She fell backwards and hit her back against the nearest wall. She looked up and saw it was Tashi who had hit her.

"Huh!? But how!?"

Tashi still had her face covered in the pepper bomb. Her emotionless face didn't falter.

"I thought a medical ninja would have seen right away."

She pointed to her eyes and Shizune didn't know why she didn't see sooner. Her eyes were completely pale. She was blind! Tashi quickly backed away sensing something. She motioned her head to Shizune that someone was behind her.

Shizune turned around just to see Kenji finishing his hand signs.

"Kokuangyou no jutsu!"

Shizune's eyes widened. She knew exactly what this move was. One of the Second Hokage's signature Jutsu's. She quickly looked around her and saw nothing but darkness. She knew what it meant. She suddenly felt several blows hit her face. Each one hurt more then the last. She fell to her knees and held up her arms trying to make some means of defense. But it was useless. She knew that it was hopeless to defend while trapped in this jutsu.

"How did they learn such a powerful technique?"

She said aloud. Kenji laughed as he punched her again in the face knocking her over. She laid in the middle of the darkness wincing as she felt him kicking her face and ribs. She knew she had one chance and only hoped that Anko would know what she was doing.

'Concentrate! Summon the poison into your lungs and……'

Before she could finish Kenji ran up and grabbed Shizune by the neck. He smirked knowing full well what she was trying to do.

"Heh, your little poison tricks aren't going to help you this time!"

With one swift punch to her gut Shizune finally passed out. Kenji smirked as she lost consciousness. He flung her over his shoulder and dispelled his jutsu. He looked at Tashi and nodded.

"Let's get out of here."

On the other side of the room Gage had Anko curled up on the floor as he was mercilessly punching and kicking her. Her entire face was covered in her own blood and she looked like she was about to die.

"Gage! That's enough. We need someone to tell the Hokage who took his beloved away."

Tashi said in a stern, strict voice. Gage turned to her and sighed. He gave Anko one last kick in the ribs savoring the sound of her yelling in pain. He laughed as he turned towards his comrades and disappeared.

"D-damn them…….."

Anko said just as she lost consciousness.

* * *

On the other side of the village, Sasuke was quickly and silently making his way towards the Hyuuga Mansion. He had a very sour look in his face.

'Why the hell do I have to do this!? I should be going after Naruto! Not kidnapping one of the weakest Shinobi in the village.'

It was true, in his eyes Hinata was always physically weak. But he saw that she was at least strong in spirit and heart. That much was known to him. But a lot of good it was going to do her when he got his hands on her.

As he arrived he silently perched himself in the shadows of the mansion. He was at the back of the mansion itself. He looked down and saw Hinata alone training herself. Saskue sat back for a second and watched her. She was practicing her palm strikes on a wooden dummy. He could tell by the hand prints left on the dummy that she had gotten somewhat stronger.

'Well well…….this might be interesting after all.'

Performing several hand sings Sasuke brought his fingers to his lips and took a deep breath.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

A large fireball shot out of Saskue's mouth and went straight for Hinata. Said Hyuuga quickly turned around and saw the attack coming towards her. She quickly activated her Byakugan and stood in her fighting stance.

"EIGHT TRIGRAM 64 PALM!"

With great speed and agility Hinata quickly began moving her hands all around her. As the fireball approached she moved her hand faster. It collided with her and she winced as she kept up her defense. Needless to say Sasuke was more then impressed. She was literally breaking through his attack.

'Looks like I underestimated her. This might be a challenge after all.'

Hinata finally got through the giant fireball Sasuke had fired at her. She glared daggers at him.

"Uchiha…….Why did you come here? Why did you try to kill me just now?"

Sasuke was even more impressed she was talking in complete sentences without stuttering. She had changed over the years. He figured it would be better to get on equal ground with her. He jumped from the roof and landed several feet away from her.

"I'm not trying to kill you. I have bigger plans for you."

Hinata kept her glare on him. Truth be told, she always sort of resented Sasuke, not because of his attitude or anything but how he treated Naruto. But of course she would never say she hated him.

"For Orochimaru?"

Sasuke simply nodded. He then slowly pulled out his katana. Hinata braced herself, if he was going to use a weapon like that she would really be in trouble. Imagine her surprise when Sasuke threw the blade aside and untied the sheathe from his body.

"W-what are you doing?"

Sasuke smirked at this, he was able to get her to stutter again.

"Well……I figure since were both part of the two strongest clans of this village, we should fight without the use of weapons like that."

Sasuke shut his eyes and opened them revealing his activated Sharingan. Hinata was a bit surprised that he was not only using his Sharingan against her a fellow Lead Ninja, but that he was doing so with some sort of honor.

"Lets go."

He said standing in his typical battle stance. Hinata nodded and refocused herself.

'Maybe Orochimaru hasn't really gotten to him. Maybe if I beat him I can bring him back to the village. Just like Naruto wanted.'

Her day dreaming was cut off by Saskue appearing in front of her and round housing her in the face. Hinata's fell backwards from the blow. Sasuke smirked at the advantage he got over her. Hinata got back to her feat and glared at him. She brought her arm up and quickly wiped the blood coming from her busted lip.

'I can do this. I will beat him. I'm not weak any more.'

Hinata charged at him and began attacking with a flurry of palm strikes. Sasuke knew better then to block them. If he did, he knew damn well his chakra lines would be cut and that was something he had to avoid at all cost. Thankfully his Sharingan helped him see past her movements allowing him to avoid her attacks more easily. However it gave him no chance to fight back.

'Damnit, I can't see an opening. She's attacking so fast even with the Sharingan I can't counter her!'

Just after Sasuke dodged another strike aimed at his gut he was completely taken off guard by her next. She aimed directly at his left knee cap. Taken back by the sudden change in targets Sasuke had no way of evading the on coming attack. Hinata's palm struck Sasuke hard almost shattering his knee in the process. Sasuke winced in pain as he kneeled down taking his weight off his left side. It was then he realized what he did.

'She made me lower myself to attack my face!'

Hinata shot him a quick grin as she brought her palm back and prepared to strike.

'I DID IT!'

Sasuke had to think quickly. He couldn't block and evading was out of the question since he was one leg down. He winced knowing what to do and how badly it was going to hurt.

As the strike came at him Sasuke leaned backwards as far as he could literally seeing the strike just inches away from his face. He then shifted his weight onto his left side and felt like his leg would break.

'This has to do it!'

Sasuke brought his right leg in and using all his might kicked Hinata right under her chin sending her flying upward into the air.

"NOW!"

He yelled as he jumped into the air after her. He appeared right behind her as she flew upward. He shut his eyes and concentrated. In a small whisper he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke proceeded to spin her in mid air and attack with several hard and well placed blows. Several hitting her in the face. He then flipped around her and slammed his right ankle into her gut as they fell.

"LION BARRAGE!"

Hinata screamed in pain as the final blow hit. She even spat up some blood as well. After the last blow Sasuke quickly rolled away from her not knowing if she was still able to fight. As he stood he quickly began to limp simply from standing. He was covered in sweat and he hated to admit it but he had enjoyed himself. Not because it was part of Orochimaru's plan, but overall, he had never fought this much with Taijutsu.

He saw Hinata squirm on the floor trying to get herself back up. But hew could tell she had reached her limit for now at least. He slowly limped towards her and stood over her.

"Got to hand it to you. You gave me a run for my money."

Hinata looked up and the final thing she saw before she passed out…….was Sasuke smiling. Not an evil smile like Orochimaru had……..but what she thought was a pure smile.

'Sasuke…..'

* * *

** I think Im getting better at fighting and cliff hangers don't you? Well the plot has thickened. Now that Shizune and Hinata have been captured what is Orochimaru planning for Kakashi? Can't wait for the next chapter can you?**


	11. Chapter 9 Fears Realized

**Been a long time huh everyone? Well I'll skip the talk and bring on the chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 9 Fears Realized

Kakashi sighed as he casually walked towards Shizune's apartment. For one reason or another he felt very agitated, not that he was mad or anything, he just felt very uneasy about something.

_'Maybe I'm working too hard.'_

He thought as he stood in front of Shizune's front door. Now Kakashi wasn't one to worry about many things but he was very uneasy at the mere sight of the front door.

_'It was forced open. Someone defiantly broke in. One……two…….three people. But who would…….No!'_

Kakashi didn't have to think twice over who would do something like this. He quickly entered the apartment and froze when he saw the condition of it. Blood and scratches filled the hall. There were kunai's stabbed into the floor and ceiling. It was obvious that whoever got in attacked Shizune.

_'But where is she?'_

As Kakashi examined the room a low groan caught his attention. Instantly Kakashi located the source of the groan. It was Anko, laid out and barely breathing.

"ANKO!"

Kakashi was by her side instantly. She was covered almost completely her own blood.

"What happened!? Who did this?!"

Although she was barely conscious Anko still smirked.

"W-what took…….you so long? D-damn……..Sound Ninja….."

Kakashi could see she wouldn't last much longer if she wasn't treated soon. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_'Concentrate your chakra into your hands.'_

Kakashi thought as he remembered the medical jutsu Shizune had forced him to learn. She was always worried that he would get hurt and that she wouldn't be there to help him.

'Kind of glad I learned it now that I think of it.'

His hand began glowing green and he slowly placed his hands over Anko. Slowly some of her wounds began to heal. Not fully but it was better then what she looked like moments ago.

Anko suddenly coughed up a little blood and slowly sat up. She wiped the blood from her mouth and looked at Kakashi completely astonished.

"Well well…..looks like you learned something useful."

Kakashi nodded and was glad she could talk now.

"Tell me what happened."

Anko sighed and looked at the ground. She then punched the ground out of frustration.

"That damn Orochimaru sent his men to kidnap Shizune. Three of them, we tried to fight them but……they were to strong. Before they left……they wanted me to give this to you."

Anko slowly opened her clenched hand and revealed a note. Kakashi took it and slowly read over it, slowly taking in what it said.

_Kakashi, or should I say Hokage. I've taken your beloved Shizune away from you. If you want to see her before I kill her, come to the Hokage monument at midnight. If you inform anyone of this……well……let's just say I wont be responsible for what my men will do to her. I look forward to our meeting._

_Orochimaru._

Kakashi had to restrain himself from yelling in sheer frustration. He crumpled the note in his hand and looked at Anko. He slowly walked over to her and kneeled down with his back facing her.

"What are you...?"

"Get on my back. Your injuries are to sevear for me to fully treat. And if you walk, you'll only re-open your wounds."

Nodding slowly, Anko climbed onto Kakashi's back and tightly held on. She burried her face in his back.

"Kakashi..."

"Yes?"

"Please save her...she's...one of my only true friends."

Kakashi nodded, he knew how she felt. Alot of people distrusted her because of her connection to Orochimaru. There fore she was labeled as someone that could never be trusted.

"I will Anko...I swear it."

* * *

Sasuke grunted as he carried the unconcious Hinata to the meeting point. The short journey would have only taken him seconds to do was taking close to two hours. Not only did he have to hide himself from the Leaf ninja and support Hinata, he had to do this with a near broken leg.

_'Thanks alot. Stubborn Hyuga.'_

He thought as he again hid himself in the shadows. He felt as though he should be upset with this, but he couldn't find anyway to be upset with her. She had given him a challange, something he hadn;t had since his battle with Naruto. As he stayed hidden he took this chance to look at Hinata.

_'She really has changed. Before she was just a stutturing idiot that would only serve as a training dummy. But now...it's unbeleivable how far she has come.'_

Sasuke thought back to the first time he had ever met Hinata. He was surprised he even remembered it.

* * *

_8 years ago..._

_It was the day of the annual Leaf Village cherry blossom festival. The entire village gleamed with life and happiness. It was the most festive event of the year. Sasuke was alone looking at the variouse stands that were set up. Like everyone at this time of year, he wore a traditional robe like the other men while the women wore decrative kimonos. His eyes glowed with curiosity as he sucked on the lolipop his brother had given him._

_"I so glad father let me look around by myself."_

_He said to himself. He enjoyed he could move at his own pace since he couldn't take how long his father stared at the blooming blossoms. And spoke non stop of how great Itachi was. Truth be told it was the whole reason he wanted to get away. As he marvled at some of blossoms himself he looked and saw one other person alone. It was a girl, about his age. Her blue hair and pale eyes instantly caught his attention. That and how sad she looked._

_"She looks depressed."_

_The girl looked at him and instantly looked away. Sasuke wasn't sure but he could swear he saw her blushing slightly. He smiled and slowly walked up to her. _

_"Hello."_

_He said brightly and waited for the girl to respond. She didn't. Sasuke tryed to figure out what was wrong. Usually girls jumped at the chance to speak to him. ((Around this time the Sasuke fan girls were just hatching.)) but she was different. She said nothing and still looked sad. He figured he would try something that would definatly get some reaction._

_"Your cute."_

_The girl instanly looked at him blushing and astonishment on her face._

_"N-no I'm not. N-not w-with these eyes."_

_"Your a Hyuga right? My dad told me all about you. I think your eyes are cool. What's your name?"_

_"H-Hinata."_

_"My name is Sasuke."_

_He said smiling. He held out his hand with the lilipop and gave it to her. She smiled and gladly accepted it. He took her free hand and smiled._

_"Let's go see the blossoms together."_

* * *

_'Spent the rest of the day together. At least till our parants found out and forebid us to speak to eahother again. I wonder if she remembers...Why the hell am I thinking of this?! Why should I care if she dose or dosent?'_

Sasuke shook his head and snapped himself out of whatever trance he had been in.

"Gotta hurry up."

He said as he continued on.

* * *

Night had finally come over the Leaf Village. The entire Village seamed dead, but with how late it was it was no surprise. Kakashi stood ontop of the Hokage monument dressed in his Anbu uniform. He looked at the small watch he brought with him.

"It's time."

Right as the watch said midnight, Orochimaru appeared infront of him standing several feat away from him. Kabuto was right beside him with Shizune out cold infront of them. Kakashi kept his eyes locked on Orochimaru.

"Hello Kakashi. It's been quite some time."

"Not long enough if you ask me. What do you want here?"

"What do you think? The destruction of the Leaf village. After hearing of 'poor' Tsunade's demise, I thought it would serve to proove my point that this village is weak and needs to be destroyed."

"Your really sad Orochimaru."

"What?"

"Your holding this grudge over the Leaf Village because the Elders wouldn't accept you as the new Hokage. And that they dissaprooved of your sick experiments. And you think we need to die for it. That prooves why you should never be Hokage."

"SILENCE! You don't know what your speaking of! Look at you Kakashi. Your the weak one! Your the one who came here to save your beloved Shizune."

Shizune looked up and stared at Kakashi. She knew he would come and she felt as though she had nothing to fear.

"Who said I was here to save her?"

Shizune's heart sank. Had she heard right? Did he just say what she thought he said.

"What did you say?"

Asked Orochimaru.

"I said, who said I was here to save her? I'm here to kill you Orochimaru. She is of no concern to me."

Shizune couldn't beleive what he was saying. Tears came into her eyes and fell rapidly from her.

"She should have known that something like this would happen. But I'm not going to risk the village for something that is 'replacable'."

Shizune brust out sobbing and felt like she could die. Kabuto and Orochimaru were both stunned by this. Orochimaru turned to Kabuto.

"You fool! You said they loved eachother! She is useless if he feals like this!"

"Lord Orochimaru, I'm sorry I thought that..."

Kabuto was cut short by Orochimaru yelling in pain. A sword was sticking through his right shoulder blade.

"Lord Orochimaru!"

Kabuto tried to step forward but when he tryed to move his lefs, he moved his arms.

"What the!?"

He looked down and saw Shizune smirking at him. She held up her glowing blue hands. Shizune had freed herself from her restraints and had sucessfuly used the same move Tsunade used on him all. Kakashi stood over Orochimaru who held his wounded shoulder.

"It's over."

Orochimaru however began to laugh. Kakashi instantly looked around and saw he was surrounded by the three Sound Ninja Orochimaru brought with him.

"I beg to differ Kakashi."

Kakashi smirked as he snapped his fingures. Out of the darkness Naruto charged out with a glowing blue orb of chakra in his right hand. He made contact with Kenji.

"RASENGAN!"

He yelled as Kenji screamed as the attack fully connected. He was sent flyingso hard and so fast he flew over the Leaf Villages main gate. Gage charged at him but was also stopped by the now revealed Kotetsu and Izumo. Both quickly did several hand signs. They both brought there fingers up to there mouths.

"FIRE STYLE FIRE STREAM JUTSU!"

Both yelled as they both shot a large stream of fire from there mouths. Gage yelled in an insane and monsterouse yell as he was lit on fire. He tryed in vain to pat the flames out that covered his whole body. Seeing no hope he ran twards the edge of the monument and jumped off. The flame engulped body dissapeared into the darkness as he fell. Tashi had just gotten behind the two and was about to stike when she fell to her knees.

"What's wrong with my body? Why do I feal so weak?"

Shino suddenly revealed himself. His shades glowed in the moon light of the night.

"It might be because your blind that you didn't see my insects on you. They have been slowly eating away your chakra for about an hour now."

Tashi gasped and fell over unconciouse. Kakashi looked at Orochimaru.

"You were saying?"

Orochimaru still had a smirk on his face.

"Well played Kakashi. I had no idea you were so well prepared for an attack such as this. But you forget."

Orochimaru rose and reveaed his wound had completly healed.

"I'll always be one step ahead of you."

Sasuke landed inbetween them forcing Kakashi to jump back. Everyones eyes widened as they saw who was being held over Sasuke's shoulder. Naruto couldn't beleive it.

"HINATA!"

* * *

**Another chapter has come and gone. What will be done now that Orochimaru has a new hostage? Find out next time guys.**


	12. Chapter 10 The Deal

**_Welcome back fellow readers. It has been a while since I posed anything new for this story but here it is. Not particularly long but it's that my job is giving me time off and the drama of my latest relationship is over here is the next chapater. Hope you enjoy. _**

* * *

Chapter 10 The Deal

Sasuke grinned as Naruto was the first to notice who he had with him. This would make negotiations a lot easier on Orochimaru. "Yeah that's right Naruto, it's Hinata. And if you want her to stay in once piece you all better do what we say."

"WHAT!? Your crazy Sasuke! There's no way we would….." Before Naruto could continue, Kakashi was already next to him holding his arm out telling him to stand down. Naruto couldn't believe this, was Kakashi really going to do what they said?

"What do you want?" Kakashi calmly asked. Sasuke looked over at Orochimaru who was already grinning that they had the upper hand now.

"That's quite simple Kakashi. See, since today's little attack didn't go down as we had planned were going to have to leave and come back another day. But……when we do come back, it's not going to be like before. No, I'm tired of fighting the Leaf Village Kakashi. Now, I'm going to destroy it completely. Down to every last man, woman, and child."

Shizune's eyes widened at this. _'If we let them go now, they'll come back with all of there forces! We have to stop them now, we can't risk something like that!' _Shizune was slowly brining up her sleeve to unleash several dozen kunai when she looked at Kakashi. He stared back at her and shook his head. _'Why not Kakashi!? We have to stop them now! A full scale war with the Sound could be disastrous!' _She said in a low whisper.

'_I know that Shizune, but think about it……we don't have a lot of options here. They have Hinata, if word gets out that she is killed here and now it could not only destroy ties with the Hyuga but cause conflict around the entire village. And either way, I know Orochimaru will attack us no matter what we say or do. We have to play along to at least ensure that Hinata is kept safe.' _

Reluctantly Shizune backed off knowing it was for the best now. But she still didn't like it one bit. Kakashi stared at Orochimaru and slowly nodded. "Fine…….we'll allow you to leave." Orochimaru laughed at this. "Your just like the last Hokage Kakashi. And like that last one, you to will die protecting this pathetic little village. Sasuke….. were leaving. And were taking the girl with us!" He said jumping off the Hokage's monument. Sasuke turned around with Hinata in his arms and jumped as well. Everyone gasped seeing this and all ran to the edge.

When they looked down, both figures were gone. Kakashi sighed at this, it was going to get hectic from here on end. "Kotetsu, Izumo go and inform the Hyuuga of what has just happened." The two Jounin nodded and took off. Naruto still seamed to be in shock of what had just happened. "Naruto……. There was nothing we could do. Orochimaru would have killed her the second we tried something."

The orange ninja nodded his head as a single tear dropped form his face. "Why can't I protect anyone Kakashi?" He asked not expecting an answer. Kakashi wasn't going to have that. "You are going to protect someone. Your going to help us protect the entire village. When Orochimaru returns he'll be aiming to kill us all. We have to be ready for that. Naruto, I'm going to need your strength to help us."

"But what can I do?" He said looking at Kakashi. "You can show everyone what you have learned with your time with Jiraya. Naruto, he entrusted his power and secrets to you. He wasn't just training you so you could become stronger. He was training you to take his place." Naruto's eyes widened at this. "Naruto, you were chosen to be the next Sannin. Just as Tsunade chose Sakura and just as Orochimaru chose Sasuke. All three of your were being trained to become the new generation of Sannin. Don't let his training go to waste Naruto. Do what you were trained to do. Protecting this village."

Naruto took everything in and finally grinned and nodded. "Your right Kakashi! I may have screwed up before but that's all different now! I'm gonna protect everyone in the village! Im gonna beat Orochimaru and get Hinata back!" Kakashi was glad to see Naruto getting the fire back in his eyes. "Alright Naruto I want you to head back home and rest up. Tomarrow were going to have a lot more to talk about."

After Naruto left Kakashi turned to Shino. "Shino, I think you know what to do." The silent ninja nodded. "Yes…….my bugs are tracking Orochimaru's movements as we speak. They'll let us know when he's coming. As for the ones I sent to find the bodies of those three he brought with him…….they found nothing. Apparently those three are still alive." Kakashi had thought those three Sound ninja had gone down a little to easily, especially if they had beaten Shizune and Anko.

"Alright, return home Shino. I'll send updates to your clan in the morning." The bug ninja nodded and left leaving him and Shizune alone. He turned to her. "You did good Shizune. I think they were all stunned by your performance." She smiled and hugged him. "Well it was all thanks to your planning. How did you know they would come for me first?" Kakashi closed his eyes and smirked under his mask.

"That's the easy part. Orochimaru already knew about us since Kabuto had seen us together. Knowing Orochimaru would use this against me I knew he would try and capture you first so he could use you as a bargaining chip." As always Shizune was impressed by her lovers foresight. "Well shall we get going to your place?" Shizune blushed and was surpised about this to. "But after everything that's happened tonight! And plus my apartment is trashed and….." Kakashi placed a single finger on her lips.

"Fine my place then .After tonight I think we both could use a break. Plus it will be our only alone time till tomorrow. Tomorrow we have to begin preparations for war." He said seriously Shizune nodded and before she fallowed Kakashi who was already leaving she took one last look at the direction Orochimaru had taken off to. _'Hang on Hinata. We'll save you.' _

_

* * *

**Hope to see more reviews everyone. Oh and look for the next chapter of Hellsing May Cry coming soon.**_


	13. Chapter 11 Forgotten Past

**_Im not gonna lie. I know its been forever since my last update but to tell the truth I had simply lost intrest. All my fictions went down the drain and I thought I was never going to post another chapter again, but I couldnt just give up. It isnt like me and I wasnt going to left a story I have soo much passion for simply die out. I refuse to do that. So here it is folks. The next Chapter of From The Ashes Of Defeat._**

* * *

Chapter 11 Forgotten Past

Sasuke hadn't been surprised when the attack failed, if he knew Kakashi like Orochimaru should he would have known to be ready for a surprise attack. Of course in Sasuke's eyes Orochimaru was turning out to me a one track minded fool whom had only taught him how to use his power properly and nothing more. Soon enough he would leave Orochimaru to further advance his power.

Sasuke grunted as he held Hinata over his shoulder. Traveling on a near broken leg was bad enough but having to haul her around was worse.

'_Still, I got to give her credit. She did a number on me. She really has changed.'_

Sasuke's mind began to wander again as he fallowed behind Orochimaru and his minions.

* * *

_7 Years ago....._

_Sasuke was out wandering the streets of the Leaf village with Itachi. He had spent most of the day with Itachi simply enjoying each others company. It was during this time Itachi felt the need to tease him over his little crush. Like his father he too ahd seen him together with the Hyuuga girl._

"_My little brother…….falling head over heels for a girl. Its quite touching to see." _

_Itachi said ruffling Sasuke's hair. Sasuke flaied his arms in the air and sighed. _

"_Itachi please stop. Its bad enough I like her but its worse to have you and mom always teasing me about it. I meen……I really like her and all but father wont let me see her. And her father is just as bad. Maybe even worse."_

_Itachi gently place his hand on his brother and smiled at him._

"_Dear little brother, you cant let others hold you back especially in situations like this. So father disapproves and her dose too, what's most important little brother is how she feels. But I think you know this already. And I believe that's why you've been taking me towards the Hyuuga manor this entire time."_

_Sasuke turned bright red having been caught in his hidden plan to see Hinata with his brother's help. He expected his brother to turn them right around and scold him for his trickery and yet Itachi said nothing. He simply smiled at him._

"_Come, if were to do this, we'll have to be careful about it."_

_Sasuke's eyes lit up hearing this and fallowed behind his bother. He began to wonder what his brother would do to get them inside. And to his surprise he did nothing special. Itachi strolled up to the front of the manor with him behind him and simply requested an audience with Hiashi to which he was granted with no quarls Sasuke fallowed him in and steered clear of any of the Hyuuga's. He began to think Itachi had planned this out because right outside of the room were Itachi and Hiashi would speak Hinata was waiting silently apparently having been dragged away from practice to be near her father. Itachi stopped outside of the door and looked at Sasuke then at Hinata._

"_Have fun."_

_He said as he entered the room. Sasuke looked at the ever so shy Hinata and both blushed at the others sight. Silently he thanked his older brother for this chance and made sure to make it last. The two began to talked about what th other had done since last seeing each other. Sasuke knew he would have to ask eventually so he finally let it out._

"_H-hinata……do you like me?"_

_The young girl obviously hadn't been ready for that question and turned a whole new shade a red at it. Slowly she looked away and nodded her head. Sasuke swore he felt his heart flip at that. Finally a girl he liked, liked him back for all the right reasons. But unfortunaly he knew that being with her at the moment would be impossible._

"_Hinata, once were older lets bring the Hyuuga's and the Uchiha together! I know our parents are always fighting but if we show them how we can get along maybe then they'll accept us. Maybe then they can both be together!"_

_Hinata's eyes lit up as if she had been in a dream. There was a certain fire in her eyes that day that only Sasuke could see. She nodded just as Itachi came out of the room. _

"_Sorry little brother, its time to go."_

_Sasuke nodded and fallowed behind Itachi. He turned back and smiled at Hinata._

"_Don't forget Hinata! We made a promise!"_

_Hinata smiled back._

"_I wont forget! Ever!"_

* * *

The full reality began to hit him now. So long he had gone without feeling a shred of remorse over what he had done. The village he left behind, the friend's he abandoned, the promises he broke. For once in his life, Sasuke regretted his past actions. He shook his head at this.

"Its too late now. I have to keep going forward."

He began to pick up his pace but kept glancing back at Hinata who was still over his shoulder.

'_Forgive me.'_

* * *

Far off from were Sasuke, Orochimaru, and even the Leaf Vilage stood several dozen men all wearing the signature black cloak that represented the symbol of there organization. The Akatsuki. Pein stood in front of them all looking at the direction the Leaf Village was in. The time to stroke was almost upon them. Suddenly another man wearing the same cloak appeared beside him.

"Taking a final glance at were the Leaf will have stood Leader? Before they all witness what true pain is?"

The figure nodded, his face hidden by the black bandages that hid everything but his eyes.

"No…….they wont experience pain……..they will experience complete annihilation."

* * *

**_There ya have it. Another chapter has come and gone. What is the future going to hold for The Leaf Village? Guess your gonna have to wait and see._**


End file.
